everlasting_summerfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Фанфики:Летотред и стволобляди
2014 год. Январь. Тред на грани уничтожения. Камера крупным планом показывает замаскированное под особняк убежище. Сборы. - "Нам конец. Их слишком много. Они уже тут, на наших землях. У них нет жизни...у них её просто нет!" - "Утихомирься. Мобилизуем армию, отправим её в контр-наступление." - "Армию? Одумайся, Билл диванный, какая, сахар её неси, армия? Половина войск полегла под обстрелом, вторую даже выпускать боятся. Под такой обстрел собаку не выгонят, а вы людей." - "Гражданских..." - "Гражданских? Гражданские воевать не умеют, у нас творческая страна. Не надо рисковать почём зря, пересидим тут." - "Друзей..." - "Друзья все тут." - "Говорят, если нет друзей...можно попросить помощи у врагов." - "Вы думаете, они согласятся?" - "А кто его знает." сцена 2 - "Бабах, вы?" - ">бля бобах ето ти??(((" - "Бабах, прекращай. Тут серьёзное дело." - ">мааам скажи чтобы он прекротил(((" - "Стволобляди." Бабах переменился в лице. - "Стволобляди?" - "Да. Они тут. В нашем треде." - "Ну это не моя проблема." - "Мы хотели попросить помощи..." - "Нет." - "Я всё понимаю, Вы видели много проявлений ужаса и человеческой безнравственности - но взгляните на это и всё поймёте." С этими словами человек вытащил из кармана свёрнутый много раз плакат. Кажется, скрин одного из тредов. - "Так, что там. ОХ БЛЯ..." - "Ну?" - "Я...я даже не знаю. Ладно. Один раз. Больше я вам помогать не буду...никогда." - "Ладно. Спасибо." - ">бля мам спасиба(99(9" - "Всё, ухожу." - ">бля щас уйду и он такой сальёца(((БЛЯ МАМ НЕСИ ПАЛАТЕНЦА!!!" сцена 3 - "Ты уверен, что нам нужны модераторы? Они же нас не любят." - "Модераторы...да, скорее всего. Они нас не любят, но...ты поймёшь." звонок в дверь - "Здравствуйте, модераторы и..." - "Что вы тут делаете? Вас выгнать?" - "Да ладно, тише. Мы тут не по злому умыслу." - "Что вам? Вас тут не любят. Из-за вас вся кабинка жалобами завалена. Из-за вас разгребать эту кучу лет 50." - "Нам нужна помощь. Стволобляди." - "А что стволобляди? Они в другом разделе." - "Смотри сам. Включи камеру на бл-тред." - "Включил. Там вроде ничего такого не должно быть и...ИДИ СЮДА, ОН НЕ ВРАЛ!" - "Что там, коллега?" - "Там...пиздец. Там стволоблядский пиздец." - "Ох ёпт. А как они протекли то? Мы надёжно запечатали fag и..." - "Ёбаный наместник ВГ, он не следил. Мы не следили..." - "Я извиняюсь что прерываю ваш разговор, но вы поможете нам?" - "Придётся." - "А это...почему вы не можете их забанить?" - "Они набрали силу. У них есть всё - динамические IP. Прокси. ТОР." - "А разве нельзя забанить подсеть?" - "Пострадают невинные люди. Мы не можем выкинуть ребёнка с водой." - "Ну, ваше право. Ждём по этому адресу - идите через секретный тоннель под тем камнем. Там вас не достанут." - "Отбой." сцена 3 - "КАКОГО ХРЕНА МЫ ТУТ ДЕЛАЕМ?" - "Успокойся, "Майрон", это всего лишь драйв-тред." - "Ну и я спрашиваю, какого хрена мы ТУТ делаем? У меня есть дела получше, чем смотреть средний фильм про..." - "Заткнись, не ляпни тут этого." Парочка "Летних", как их окрестили, не вызывала тут доверия. Люди отбегали, морщились, шептались за спиной. Они были не важны - важен был лишь один человек. Резиденция. Тут живёт кто-то вроде местного лидера. Возможно, мы сможем придти к мирному соглашению. - "И чтобы без шуток про аутизм." - "Ладно." Местный лидер не встретил дружелюбно "делегацию" из Летотреда. Кто знает, почему. - "Чего надо? Мы же тут АУТИСТЫ, у нас тут АУТИЗМ-ЛЭНД." - "Слушай, не капризничай. Нам это...помощь нужна." - "Ещё наглее." - "Что?" - "Ещё наглее давай." - "Ну, я извиняюсь. Дело в том что стволодебилы и..." - "Это вообще ваши игроблядские затейки, нас не волнуют." - "Помоги, коллега - я его просто пробить не могу." - "Ок...вот петушок, ты думаешь что стволодебилы не полезут в твою резиденцию? Они пролезут везде. В Б. В ВГ. В ТВ. В А. Даже в твоём любимом "тредике" будут шутки про Шепарда и Тали. Готов? Да пожалуйста, удачи пофапать на ебучих негров и рыб...дегенерат." - "Ладно-ладно, хули ты нервный такой. Когда приходить?" - "Мобилизуй все свои силы и иди вплоть до леса. Подожди ночи - потом лезь под люк." - "Ладно, договорились." - "шёпотом Я же говорил что он аутис..." - "Заткнись." сцена 4 Домик Сидоджи. - "Сидоджи..." - "Стволобляди?" - "Да." - "Одеваюсь." - "Что, без уговоров..." - "Да." - "Хм. Неплохо...стоп, кто это в кустах?" - "Дай камень кину..." - "не надо камень кидать :3 это я, мелкобуквенный вокару-хейтер" - "Особого приглашения ждёшь? Одевайся, пошли. Стволоблядей гнать будем." - "ладно :3" сцена 5 Резиденция Летотредов. Бункер. - "Так, все в сборе. Бабах, Драйв, Сидоджи, Модераторы. Давайте. Мы должны выстоять." - "У нас есть тактика?" - "Да. Бабах идёт первым, Драйв - основная линяя обороны, модераторы прикрывают нас с тыла, Сидоджи как запасное оружие, войска будут стрелять из-под обороны Драйва." - "Хм. Вот как." - "ОНИ ПРОРЫВАЮТСЯ!!!" - "Как, уже?!" - "Да! Уже!" - "Но...занятия..." - "Холода пошли! Занятия отменили!" - "ЭКСТРЕННАЯ МОБИЛИЗАЦИЯЯ!!!!!" военная сцена 1 - "Так. Отряд "Драйв", приём." - "Отряд "Драйв" в полной боеготовности. Говорит командир Ауу." - "шёпотом Ауутис..." - "Заткнись, парень, это не шутки." - "Да ладно, мы привыкли." - "Ну вот. Отряд "Драйв", с вами говорит ваш командир. Вы должны выстроить машинное заграждение, чтобы сдержать стволоблядей, пока основные силы будут отстреливать их издалека." - "Но это же самоубийство! Нас выкосят вместе с машинами." - "Возражений нет, отбой." Связь с отрядом "Драйв" отключена. - "Эй-эй, ты куда?" - "Да я так, отойти в туалет." Сцена крупным планом показывает туалет, в котором спрятался один из командиров вместе с радио в руках. - "Приём, отряд "Драйв!" - "Приём, мы на боевых позициях. Мораль бойцов хуже некуда.2 - "Так, времени мало. Слушайте меня - не следуйте указам командира, выстраивайте машины и быстро выходите из них. Как только все войска будут на достаточном расстоянии, подавайте сигнал ракетницей, специально обученный отряд снайперов подорвёт машины издалека." - "Подорвёт?" - "Да. Бомбанёт так, что будет только хе-хе, не более." - "Бабах, ето ти?" - "Нет." - "Ладно. Отбой." - "Отбой". Сцена показывает штаб. - "Ты что-то долго." - "Нет, не долго. Просто небольшая проблема." - "Так. Свяжитесь с модераторами." - "Так. Отряд "Модераторы", приём." - "Забан...тьфу. Приём, отряд "Модераторы" на связи и в полной боеготовности." - "Так. Разделите отряд на половину. Одна половина должна отправиться на передовую. Быстро." - "Но по нашим расчётам, стволобляди должны будут атаковать с тыла. Почему-то у этих тварей сильная любовь К ТЫЛУ." - "Вы тылофоб?" - "К чему это?" - "Так вы это, латентный тылолюб?" - "БАН" - "Ладно-ладно, тише. Так вот, вы поняли установку - половина идёт на передовую, половина прикрывает с тыла." - "Но..." - "Никаких." - "Отбой." Связь с отрядом "Модераторы" отключена. - "Так. Бабах где?" - "Он в медпункте." - "Приведите его." Бабаха приводят в штаб. - "Бабах, вы?" - ">бля бобах ето ти?(" - "Вы выступаете в роли мирного посла и первого отряда." - ">бля кароч мирный(((бля своё мнение...мааам ето сметанка!" - "Вы будете экипированы по высшему классу. Ваша цель - забросать бабахами как можно больше войск. Как только бабахи кончатся, делайте Хехе и мы вас доставим на базу за новыми бабахами." - ">бля бобахи(((ты кароче бобах(((бабах...МАМА НЕСИ ПОЛОТЕНЦА!!!" - "Вы всё поняли?" - "Каков припекун обосранного быдла. Съеби в свои ракопаблики, или откуда ты там выполз?" - "Ну вы всё поняли, похоже. До того как они прорвутся 15 минут." - "Но вы же говорили что они уже прорываются..." - "У них возникли обстоятельства важные. Разведчики говорят что "надо уговорить маму". - "Вот оно как. Все войска получили свои указания?" - "Все. Остался Сидоджи. С ним в данный момент работают учителя из музыкальной школы." - "Его обеспечили свежей водой?" - "Обеспечили." - "Пилюлями от горла?" - "Обеспечили." - "Бальза..." - "Да что ты так о нём печёшься?" - "Потому что он - единственная наша надежда в случае полного провала." - "Хорошо..." С улицы раздался крик. - "ВЫХОДИТЕ!!!" - "Кто там?" - "Я посол Стволобогов!" в сторону - "Тут пришёл петушок из стволоблядей, что делать с ним?" - "Я всё слышал. Но, учитывая наше могущество и..." - "Так, завали ебало, опущенец." - "Как вы смеете!" - "Бабах, поговори с ним." Сцена крупным планом показывает Бабаха, идущего к "послу" стволоблядей. - "Я вижу что вы представитель Летних. Жалкий тип." - ">бля ты жалок кароч(((жалкий((бля это дюшес((пацаны соком облили(((бля пацаны скажити!!!" - "Вы дурак?" - ">бля ты дурак чёль???)))бля ты абасрался и чё что у меня гавно в штанах ты ево подбросил(((" - "Ты совсем того, придурок?" - ">бля шизик сука!!!ваше ты чё пизданулся???бля говно лезет((((это шоколад не не говно!!!я пошутил!!!!" - "Ты дебил, блядЬ!" - ">бля ты дибил!!!я сказал ты слился я тя затролел(((бля ето не говном воняет...это духи новые...МААААМ НЕСИ ПОЛОТЕНЦА!!!" - "НУ ВСЁ ПИДОР! Я СЕЙЧАС БЛЯДЬ ВСЁ СКАЖУ СВОИМ И ВАС НАХУЙ РАЗНЕСУТ СУКИ ПИДОРЫ!!!" - ">ба-бах" - "Что, сука?!" - "Бабах. Хе-хе, не более." - "ТЕБЕ ПИЗДА СУКА Я ТЕБЯ УБИВАТЬ БУДУ МАМУ ТВОЮ ЕБАЛ!" - "Но ведь стволоцефал кал пожевал..." Стволоблядский посол убегает в слезах. Бабах возвращается в штаб, где его встречают аплодисментами. - "Отличный разговор." - "Таблетки...можно?" - "Да, конечно. Но ты бы повременил с ними..." - "Нет." - "Так, разведчики доложили что первый отряд уже вышел в путь. Учитывая, что в первом отряде - самые слабые войска, я не думаю что нам нужно посылать туда Бабаха." - "Нужно, нужно. Бабах, надевай броню и вылетай." - "Зачем вы его посылаете?" - "Увидите." военная сцена 2 - "Пппшпшт. Бабах, вы на связи?" - "утвердительное хмыканье" - "Вы таблетки выпили?" - "Да." - "Хорошо. Первым делом бросьте сигнальный бабах, чтобы у них был бабах и они побежали за вами." - "Да-да, быстрее!" - "Отбой!" Камера крупным планом двух командиров. - "Почему он такой нервный?" - "А он таблетки не те выпил. Плацебо." - "WHY?!" - "Всё увидите сами..." Камера крупным планом показывает Бабаха посреди "пустоши". Стволобляди не щадили ничего - они сжигали, ломали, крушили. - "Бля, что же нервно всё так...Бля, как так то...Таблетки...бля, это не таблетки! Бля! Начинается...нельзя. Сдаваться. Держать. Себя. В. Руках." Первый отряд стволоблядей уже подбирался. 15 человек, один из них одет явно лучше чем остальные - командир, видать. - "Так...не злиЦЦа...БАБАХ!" Световой бабах взлетел в воздух, раскрыв местоположение Бабаха. Отряд пришёл в боеготовность и начал преследование Бабаха, палив по нему - однако пули не проходили через шизосплав - последняя новинка, сделанная из чистейшего вольфрама и шизика. - "Бля...сейчас...ПИЗДЕЦ!!!" - и с этими словами Бабах схватил арматуру(да-да, понятие "лучшее снаряжение не распространяется на оружие ближнего боя) и проломил голову одному стволоблядку. Остальные из отряда, даже командир, резко попятились. Настоящего шизика они никогда не видели - один раз и то, какую-то имитацию Бабах же тем временем не терял даже секунды - он проламывал головы, вгоняя "Первый отряд" в ужас. Каждый удар сопровождался дикой руганью. - "ПОСЛЫШАЛСЯ ТРЕСК СТВОЛОБЛЯДСКОЙ ЖОПЫ! БАБАХ! БОМБАНУЛО! ХЕХЕ! АХАХАХ! БОМБИТ! ЕБАТЬ ПРИПЕКЛО! СЪЕБИ В РАКОПАБЛИКИ!" Хрясь, хрясь...после непродолжительной схватки в живых остался один командир, который не стал строить из себя героя. Он побежал, словно окрылённый... ...и получил пулю прямо в черепную коробку. Снайпера хорошо работают. - "БАБАХ, ПРИЁМ! БАБАХ!" - "ИДИ НАХУЙ!" - с этими словами Бабах отклонил приём. Кто знает, зачем - он уже был шизик, с ним уже не совладать. Он побежал в сторону, откуда должны были идти стволобляди, на ходу выкрикивая "БАБАХ!" "ХЕХЕ!" "НЕ БОЛЕЕ!" Сцена показывает штаб. Два командира. - "Он...обезумел!" - "Жди." Сцена показывает опять же пустошь, по которой бежал Бабах. Вдалеке что-то виднелось... ...что-то вроде аванпоста. Издалека слышались разговоры. - "Бля, у этих анимешников какой-то ебанутый!" - "Арматурой головы нахуй разбивал!" - "Да брешут..." - "Ну, нам скоро выезжать и...БЛЯДЬ!" Под солдатами раздался звонкий бабах - первый бабах. Бабах обнаружил себя перед всеми солдатами аванпоста. Нужно что-то было делать. Перекатываться, конечно. - "СТРЕЛЯТЬ!" - "Командир, он перекатывается...и укрывается!" - "Чёртовы вегеприёмы!" Патроны кончались. Стволобляди начали переходить на "лишние стволы" - пистолеты, однозарядные ружья. Наконец, Бабах вылез из укрытия. Вооружённый странным "ананасом", он рванулся в бой. Подбегая к одной группе, он... ...он резко развернулся и побежал. Группа побежала за ним. Так сделала и вторая. И третья. И чётвёртая. Весь аванпост преследовал ошизевшего Бабаха. - "Мы его почти догнали. Он сейчас выдохнется..." - "ЛОВИТЕ БАБАХ, ШИЗИКИ!" 20 связанных бабахов полетели во всю эту кучу. Выживших не осталось - но и Бабах серьёзно пострадавши, лежал со сломанными рёбрами, пытаясь нащупать рацию у себя в руках. - "Хе-хе...приём...не более..." - и Бабах отключился. Последнее, что он видел - силуэт вертолёта и парочку "аутистов", волочащих его в кабину. Очнулся он уже в госпитале, с хорошей кучей таблеток под рукой. Свой долг он выполнил - и мог спокойно перестать быть шизиком. - "Вы почему нарушили приказ?" - "А вы почему мне не те таблетки дали, мудак?" - "Позже поговорим." - "Так, командир. Первый отряд уничтожен, вражеский аванпост разрушен, выживших нет." - "Хорошо работает, шизоид." - "Скоро прибудут основные силы. Можем мы зря отправили Бабаха?" - "Да нет, не зря. Мы и не рассчитывали на аванпост." - "ПАРНИ, ОСНОВНЫЕ СИЛЫ СТВОЛОБЛЯДЕЙ УЖЕ ИДУТ!" - "Отряд Драйв, отряд Драйв, начинаем!" военная сцена 3 Пустошь. Отряд "Драйв", численность в 30 человек. Все как один на одинаковых машинах. - "Отряд Драйв, начинаем!" - и связь прервалась. - "Они всегда нам дают такие указания? Начинаем, прекращаем..." - "А кто его знает. Помните слова командира? Мы должны сделать заграждение из автомобилей, чтобы прикрыть основные силы стрелков." - "Ты разве не слышал другого постановления? Мы должны вылететь из машин, чтобы их взорвали." - "Командира нельзя ослушаться." - "Хочешь умирать? Пожалуйста! У стволоблядей не берут в плен." - "На самом деле берут. А потом перевоспитывают." - "То есть, создают исскуственных стволоблядей?" - "Ну как-то так." - "Парни, парни! Мне кажется, что нам дали какие-то никакие указания. Либо самоубийство, либо подрыв. Кто гарантирует, что мы убежим от взрыва?" - "Ну-ка, ну-ка, что ты предлагаешь?" - "Смотрите. Ослушаемся. Действуем по такой системе - как только появятся первые войска, выходим из машин." - "Выходим?" - "Да, они поедут без нас. Как таран." - "А дальше?" - "А когда машины начнут таранить первых, подаём сигнал и они подрывают машины." - "А что меняется? Мы же в любом случае подрываемся." - "Дело в том, что мы нанесём гораздо больше урона. Ну и останемся в безопасности, как же без этого." - "Ну, вроде звучит разумно."- - "ПРИЁМ! Отряд "Драйв", выезжайте!" - "Выехали, выехали." - "Отбой!" - "По местам, парни. Как только я подам...у вас в машинах связь есть?" - "Да." - "Да." - "Да." - "У остальных?" Все сказали "да". - "Так вот. Как только я подам сигнал по радиосвязи, все выпрыгиваем." - "Ладно-ладно...поехали!" Пустошь. 30 машин поехали. - "Радиосвязь. Парни, а вам не кажется что вся эта стволоблядская затея кем-то вызвана?" - "Кем?" - "Ну, знаешь этих беженцев-инвалидов?" - "Ну они же нам вроде помощь оказывают." - "Ну, знаешь, как оно бывает. Тихие люди, а потом войну провоцируют." - "Да вы же знаете стволоблядей! Бунтуют просто." - "А может это кто-то из обзорщикотреда? Ну, высылают стволоблядей, потом жалуются на тред и всех выселяют." - "Тогда не проще ли это модераторам сделать?" - "Модераторы такими методами не работают. Слишком очевидно. Да и глупо это - помогать отбивать атаку, заказанную тобой же." - "Да хватит усложнять всё, это анимухейтеры. Им разве объяснишь что БЛ - не анима?" - "Парни, не хочу прерывать ваш интересный разговор, но кто-нибудь смотрит на дорогу?" - "А что там...БЛЯДЬ, ПАРНИ! ОНИ ПРЯМО ПЕРЕД НАМИ!" - "БЛЯДЬ, ВЫ НЕ СМОТРЕЛИ НА ДОРОГУ?" - "БЛЯДЬ-БЛЯДЬ! ПИЗДЕЦ! ВСЕ ИЗ МАШИНЫ! ЖИВО!" Отряд в считанные секунды вылетел из машины и оказался окружённым огромной кучей стволоблядей. - "ПАРНИ, ОТБИВАЕМСЯ!" - "ПИЗДЕЦ! НУЁПТЕБЛЯ! ПИЗДЕТЬ ПИЗДЯТ, А НА ДОРОГУ НЕ СМОТРЯТ!" - "ЗАТКНИСЬ! ОТБИВАЕМСЯ!" - "Так, сейчас я подсвечу того стволоблядка на вышке. Смотрите, как я его поджёг." - "Ты чём его поджёг?" - "Сигнальным пистолетом." - "БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯ!!! Тебе не сказали?" - "Что не сказали?" - "То что ты долбоёб, кретин!" - "Да ладно, может они не заметили..." Раздался звук пули, бьющей по металлу. - "Ой, бля...БЕЖИМ!" Стволобляди несколько удивились такому раскладу - противник бежал, как они думали, от них. Они что-то кричали вслед. - "Трусы, трусы!" И особых крикунов вынесло взрывом. Первая машина взорвалась, а значит скоро взорвутся и остальные. Отряд "Драйв" был отброшен на землю, к счастью, никто не пострадал. - "ПРИЁМ! ОТРЯД ДРАЙВ НА СВЯЗИ, ВЫЗЫВАЕМ ШТАБ! ПРЕКРАТИТЕ НАС БОМБИТЬ!" - "помехи" - "Парни, связи нет!" - "Связи нет?" - "Связи нет, глухой!" - "Слушай, у меня над ухом сейчас бомбанул ау..." - "Ау что?" - "Аутист-мобиль!" - "Да ты сам аутист!" - "Мы все аутисты тут, по мнению борды." - "Всё, парни, прекращаем эту хуйню." - "Ладно, ладно..." - "А хотите секрет? Пока мы тут треплемся, за нашими спинами готова взорваться машина и...ГОЛОВУ ВНИЗ!" Над отрядом пролетела груда железных осколков, чуть не угодив прямо в голову. - "Блядь, давайте что-то делать! Я не хочу умирать тут!" - "Да бежим!" - "А потом за дезертирство." - "Мы наёмники! Нас попросили помочь, на нас не распространяется ничего вроде трибунала или наказаний." - "Стоп. Кто-то нам это говорил?" - "Нет." - "Почему мы вообще согласились им помогать?" - "Парни, давайте лучше обсудим как побыстрее БЕЖАТЬ ОТСЮДА!" - "Отбегаем!" Снайпера взорвали третью машину. Стволобляди наконец-то поняли, что к чему и начали отступать от "взрывного места", что не сильно помогло им - обломки врезались им в головы, в руки, в ноги, иногда просто прибивая их к земле." - "Нам не надо бежать. Возьмите сигнальные пистолеты, стреляйте по их командирам. Соберём как можно больше фрагов." - "Организовать преследование?" - "Да. Беги. Сядь в машину, помаши ручкой, будет весело. Такой вот банджи-джампинг на взрыве." - "Ну..." - "Перестань тупить! Когда все машины взорвутся, тогда и начнём. Наверное. Я не знаю." - "Ладно, ладно. Сейчас что?" - "Видишь уёбков в броне? Это их командиры. Они их шепардами называют или как-то так." - "А зачем им столько командиров?" - "Им нужна СИЛЬНАЯ РУКА." - "Охох." - "А как мы подожжём людей в броне?" - "Стреляй в головы, они не защищены." - "Почему у них нет маски или шлема?" - "Боятся, что их узнавать не будут." Разговоры были прекращены. Стволобляди выбегали из зоны взрывающихся автомобилей, погибали под обломками, погибали от взрывов, погибали от пуль снайперов. Командиры пытались заставить стволоблядей продолжать боевые действия, но безуспешно - их просто отталкивали, а их приказы не воспринимались всерьёз." - "ГОРИ, ГОРИ ЯСНО!" - "Пылает! Смотри, тот убегает!" - "Далеко не убежит...попал." - "THIS IS AUTIST CREW!" - "YEAH!" - "У кого ракеты остались?" - "Не у меня." - "Кончились." - "Чёрт. Сколько их осталось?" - "Человек 20." - "Добьём?" - "Добьём. Машины все взорвали?" - "Вроде всё отбабахало. Да и времени достаточно прошло, уже небось всё подорвали." - "Пошли. Добивать так добивать." - "А смысл? Они то ничего не сделают." - "А теперь представь - кучка немытых солдат орёт что на вражеской стороне радиоуправляемые машины-камикадзе. Осознаёшь, что будет?" - "Усилят охрану?" - "Маму твою усилят! Стволобляди хоть и не особо умом блещут, но оденут броню покрепче - мы их не перебьём." - "Чем не перебьём? Взрывами даже их "консерву" пробить можно." - "Ты разбираешься во взрывах? Вот и я нет. У нас один Бабах разбирается, а он на таблетках, в госпитале с пробитыми рёбрами и не особо в состоянии бомбить их." - "Ну, они далеко?" - "Да их отсюда даже видно, сейчас выдвинемся - дойдём. Мы больше времени на трёп тратим." - "Ты смотрел фильм "Драйв"?" - "Мать твою, мы все его смотрели!" - "Ты вроде смотрел, а не знаешь, что нет понятия о времени." - "В фильме нет понятия о времени! Выходи из своего ау..." - "Ауутизм-ленда?" - "Да!" - "Парни, не хочу вас перебивать опять, но трое человек уже двинулось в погоню." - "Блядь, их же перебьют! За ними! Быстро!" Они пробежали недолго. - "Вы чувствуете, что дымом пахнет?" - "Да...и дымит. И...все слышали выстрел АЙ БЛЯДЬ!" Взорвались две рядом стоящие машины, придавив весь отряд обломками, за исключением парочки особо отдалённых аутистов, которых просто отбросило. - "ПАРНИ БЛЯДЬ НАМ ПИЗДЕЦ БЕГИТЕ ЗА НИМИ ЗОВИТЕ ИХ ПУСТЬ ОНИ ВЫЗЫВАЮТ ПОМОЩЬ МОЮ РАЦИЮ НАХУЙ РАЗДАВИЛО КРОВЬ КИШКИ" - "Бежим!" - "Может убежим с поля боя? Мы не выживем же." - "Посмотри сзади! Там твои друзья под обломками аутистомашинки..." - "Почему мы говорим про аутизм?" - "Ну, слово смешное." - "Так вот, там твои друзья под обломками, а ты хочешь их бросить?" - "Ну..." - "ДА ХОРОШ ПИЗДЕТЬ, ПОБЕЖАЛИ! СЛОВНО В COMPANY OF HEROES ПЕРЕИГРАЛ, ИГРОБЛЯДОК ЕБАНЫЙ" - "Да ты сам..." - "Иди нахуй!" Стволобляди не умели хорошо бегать. Они мало что хорошо умели - привлекать внимание - да, но ничего другого. - "ОНИ БЛИЗКО! БЕЙ ИХ!" - "Слышишь? Наши кричат! Бежим к ним!" - "Стреляй из ракетницы, умник!" - "На ходу?" - "Да, на ходу!" - "А если промахнусь?" - "Смотри." - и с этими словами один из отряда попал точно в стволоблядка. Их осталось 14. - "Парни, мы идём!" - "СЛЫШАЛ? ЭТИ ИДУТ! ЛЕТНИЕ!" - "Не посрамим стволобогов..." - "Иди нахуй. Со. Своим. Фанатизмом. Мне вообще массэффект давно не нравится." - "Да ты..." - "ПО ГОЛОВЕ!" - и минус один. - "Давайте! Не дайте им добежать до лагеря, мы там просто ничего не сделаем!" - "Слышал про Бабаха?" - "Да у Бабаха были бабахи, а у нас арматура и машинки, которых нет." - "Кидай под ноги арматуру, собъёшь ведь." Минус один. Минус один. Стволоблядям сносили головы - да, привычка выставлять лицо напоказ никогда не помогала. Наконец, никого их них не осталось." - "Парни, у нас проблемы. Мы у их лагеря." - "ЛЕТОБЛЯДИ У ЛАГЕРЯ! СТРЕЛЯТЬ!" - "По нам стреляют!" - "Мы попались на их ловушку?" - "Nice joek, не думаю что они на это способны." - "ПРОСТО БЕЖИМ!" - "Бля, мне в ногу пуля попала!" - "Давай, вставай, на...у меня ничего нет чтобы тебе дать." - "Может у этих, стволоблядей что-то по карманам есть?" - "Моча в баночках?" - "Ну они не же тупые, без медикаментов в бой лезть." - "Перед тобой был стволоблядок, который пытался потушить машину кулаками, о чём ты думаешь?" - "Ну хотя да." - "Ладно, запрыгивай ко мне на спину, донесём." - "А с лагерем что?" - "Да забей на него! Бежим!" - "Кстати, где остальные?" - "А, их обломками машины придавило, они при смерти и ждут помощи. Ничего страшного." - "ЧТО? ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ОБ ЭТОМ СКАЗАЛ?" - "Воу-воу. Да ладно, выживут. Бежим лучше." - "В нас всё ещё стреляют?" - "Нет, патроны видать кончились." - "С каких пор у них так мало патронов для стрелков на вышке?" - "Ну, их было даже больше чем у наших. Просто они стреляют так себе." - "Хм. Вот она." Так они и бежали, пока не дошли до обломков, под которыми лежал отряд. - "Тащите обломки! Расчищайте груду!" - "А мы это, не должны были защиту делать?" - "Да хуй с ней! Эти обломки барьер получше чего-либо будут." - "Это да. Парни, вы двигаться можете?" - "Плохо очень. Ноги не раздавило, а рёбрам пизда." - "До базы недалеко. Дойдёте?" - "Дойдём." - "У нас больше миссий нет? Не надо там скажем, в кислоту голым прыгнуть?" - "Да тише ты, тише. Нам премию дадут." - "Или расстрел." - "Нет." - "Ну, давайте. До базы недалеко, докочуем." Сцена показывает отряд, еле-еле плетущийся до базы, все поломанные и разбитые, но довольные. На фоне играет видеорелейтед. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M3uarvzsOs Наконец, отряд дошёл до базы. - "Почему. Вы. Нарушили. Приказ." - "Завали ебало. Вы нам деньги должны. Мы чуть не полегли под всем этим дерьмом." - "В госпиталь идите. Потом с вами ОД поговорит." - "Давайте без ОД?" - "Ну нет уж." - "А ты говорил что премию дадут." - "А кто сказал, что дадут?" - сказал командир отряда, припрятывая по карманам арты и контент. - "Ааа...хитро, хитро." - "Как думаете, нас не будут считать унылыми?" - "Как понять?" - "Ну, о нас же историю напишут, как о Бабахе. У него там драйв, экшен, а у нас..." - "А у нас автомобили бабахают. Что ещё надо?" - "Хотя да, ты прав." - "И шутки про аутистов. Это то что любит народ." - "Ладно, давайте до госпиталя. У меня сейчас рёбра лопнут...к хуям." В госпитале лежал Бабах, которому явно гораздо лучше. - "И вы сюда?" - "А то." - "Мойдодыр, принимай пополнение." - "Давай без этих шутёх?" - ">бля не шути плз(((бля((мне же абидна(((" - "Да, парни, это будет весёлые деньки." - "И не сомневайтесь, АУТИСТЫ." военная сцена 3 - "Приём. Модераторы, на связи?" - "На связи. Что?" - "Так, нужно..." Во всём помещении резко вырубается свет. Связь прерывается. Компьютеры, аппаратура вырубается. - "Это что за..." - "Да не медли, запусти генератор! На свет то хватит. Может, связь успеем." - "Иду-иду." Один из командиров заливает бензин в громоздкую коробку. Немного - и зажигается свет в главном помещении. - "На остальные давать?" - "Нет, энергию тратить не стоит. Объяви всем, чтобы шли в главное помещение, а потом дай сигнал отряду "Модераторы". Это важно." - "Ладно, ладно." В громкоговорителе появилось какое-то шипение, пердение - возможно, ими долго не пользовались. А возможно, проблемы с аппаратурой. - "ВНИМАНИЕ! ВСЕМ ИДТИ В ГЛАВНОЕ ПОМЕЩЕНИЕ! В ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ МЫ РАБОТАЕМ НАД ПОПЫТКОЙ ВОССТАНОВИТЬ СВЕТ! СОХРАНИТЕ БАТАРЕЙКИ!" Ещё пару шипений - и громкоговоритель замолк. Включилась "радиостацния". - "ВНИМАНИЕ ОТРЯДУ МОДЕРАТОРОВ! ВСЕМ ПРОСЛЕДОВАТЬ В ПОМЕЩЕНИЕ!" Наконец, отряд появился в главном зале. - "Что со светом?" - "Мы не знаем!" - "У меня есть идея, вроде. Знаете стан? Ну, Wakaba Systems." - "Да, они дают электричество по всему региону. Даже в fag." - "А туда зачем?" - "Ну, официально они наши, к тому же сдерживающий щит жрёт столько энергии, что местечковая станция не обеспечит." - "Сдерживающий щит?" - "Да. Ты не знал разве? Ты думаешь, что фаги смирно стерпят, что их выселят в какой-то мусорный раздел? Бунты были. Вырывались. Набегали во все разделы. Потом это надоело и их раздел обнесли щитом." - "Не знал. Новый, просто." - "Ну, знай...стоп. Стоп. То есть, получается что щита нет?" - "А что нам с этого?" - "Ты шутишь? Вот сейчас день. Дневное время. В это время на щит внимание не обращают - ну, свет не видно. Но скоро ночь. Кто-то увидит "а щита то нет!". Кто-то вырвется. Некоторые начнут жить как нормальные люди. Но большинство просто начнёт крушить всё. К тому же, в ФАГ до сих пор очень, ОЧЕНЬ много стволоблядей. И тут внезапно весточка - "мы осаждаем ВГ, присоединяйтесь!". Пойдут слухи, что "злые модераторы" в ВГ. И через 30 минут тут будет ВЕСЬ фаг." - "Но у нас же есть оружие массового поражения." - "А на чём оно работает?" - "На эле...а, чёрт. А как же бабахи?" - "Вот, перед тобой человек 200-300. На, держи бабах в руки, закидывай вручную. Бронированных. Не забудь ещё tgm включить." - "Но у них же по логике тоже не будет оружие работать." - "Ты забыл - у нас упор в качество, в силу оружия. А у них - мясо. Сейчас у нас нет ничего в качестве преимущества, кроме пуль. Пули кончатся - нас натурально закидают мясом." - "Сколько у нас времени?" - "На часах 15:00. Темнеть начнёт примерно в 22:00, но основной момент будет в полночь. Не успеете что-то сделать - всё, можно сматывать удочки. Даже Сидоджа не поможет." - "Как понять - в 22:00 же темнеет, почему в 00:00 основной момент?" - "Ну смотри. В 22:00 особо смышлённые поймут что-то и вырутся, поэтому на улицах будет небезопасно. В полночь же поймут даже самые отсталые." - "Ну и что мы можем сделать?" - "Всего три электростанции. Вы должны сначала включить две электростанции, потом включить третью. Главную." - "А как они вообще отключились?" - "Ну, они часто падают. Но тут слишком резко. Возможно, это было специально вызвано. Нельзя отрицать простую случайность, но не похоже." - "Ты имеешь в виду, что стволобляди могли обрубить электростанции?" - "Да вряд ли, у них просто нет знаний в такой аппаратуре." - "Но на их же стороне был..." - "Кто был?" - "Чёрт, у них же этот!" - "Кто этот?" - "Он до сих пор с ними?" - "Да кто с ними?" - "Отряд "Модераторы", в строй!" Отряд построился. Командир задал вопрос: - "Кто разбирается в строении Wakaba? Вас же вроде допускали до неё." - "Нет. Не помню." - "Хм. Я в детстве лазал туда. Что-то знаю. Этих знаний вполне хватит, чтобы запустить, если там ничего не поменяли." - "Обновления Wakaba? Отличная шутка." - "Отставить разговоры. Один есть. Кто ещё разбирается в этой...Вакабе?" - "Ну, я по пьяне с друзьями туда лазал...ладно, не с друзьями...один." - "Двое есть. Кто-то ещё?" - "Когда-то экспериментировал с Вакабой, думал на её основе сделать более стабильную версию. А потом личная жизнь, девушка. Всё равно бросила. Трое есть. Больше никто?" Посыпались "Нет." "Не." "Даже не знали!" - "Так. Нужен тот, кто разбирается в местности. Модераторы, вы разбираетесь где лучше путь до станций?" - "Да не сильно. Не наши зоны влияния. Вот, модератор ВГ знает, он тут всё исходил." - "Модератор ВГ, выйти из строя!" - "А что? Я никуда не хочу идти. Там же поехавшие стволобляди." - "А кто их допустил?" - "Ну..." - "Вот, в качестве наказания отправляешься с ними. Или же - 120 часов наедине с ОД. Мешки потаскаешь. Вдохнёшь сладкого воздуха полной грудью." - "Нет-нет. Лучше к стволоблядям." - "Отлично. Возьмите сигнальные пистолеты у отряда "Драйв", фонари. Потребуйте батарейки. Патроны, оружие вам выдадут. По две банки Очистителя на каждого." - "шёпотом Что такое очиститель?" - "Ты новенький же?" - "Да." - "Так вот. Очиститель - это та гадость, на которой стволоблядство не живёт. И вообще практически никто не живёт. Поливаешь куда надо - почти всё выгорает. Никакого вреда атмосфере. Ну, как корректирующая жидкость для тетради - белое пятно." - "И давно это на вооружении?" - "Недавнее изобретение. Одобренное Самим." - "Почему всего две банки?" - "Ну, сам понимаешь - его и так мало, а начнём разбрасываться - вызовем неодобрение со стороны так называемой бригады, кто бы это ни были." - "Бригада?" - "Говорят что есть какая-то бригада, которая разоблачает и всё такое. Кто знает." - "Ну, нам пора выдвигаться." - "Ладно. Батарейки взял?" - "Да. И сигнальные пистолеты тоже." - "Кстати, а как ими пользоваться?" - "Ну я спросил у этих, Драйв-отряд, как им пользоваться. Один сказал что снайперы будут стрелять, другой - что в голову надо по волосам стрелять, голова загорится. Жестокие они. " - "Ну, с стволофагами так надо." - "ОТРЯД МОДЕРАТОРЫ, ВЫДВИГАЙТЕСЬ, У ВАС НЕ ТАК МНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ!" - "Ладно, ладно..." Пустошь. 15:30. Четыре модератора бредут в неизвестном направлении. - "Ты уверен что станция в этой стороне?" - "Слушай, это мои владения. Я тут как уборщик, администратор, вахтёр, картограф и другие люди. Я знаю тут ВСЁ. Мы идём куда надо." - "А почему нас не отправили поодиночке? Ну, один до одной станции, второй до другой, третий..." - "Ты понимаешь, что тут стволоблядей пруд пруди? Пойдём поодиночке - через 30 минут штаб получит сообщение, что ОТРЯД УМЕР." - "Я что-то не вижу ни одной стволобляди...АААА, БЛЯДЬ, ЧТО ЭТО В КУСТАХ?" Существо, похожее на чупакабру и жокея из L4D, зашипело, плюнуло чем-то в модератора, однако не попало. Обозлилось, оно решило прыгнуть на группу...и получило пулю в голову. - "Это блядь ещё что за нахуй?" - "Это стволёныши. Ты не думай что они все на людей похожи. Многие деградировали настолько, что превратились в подобное...и поверь, это ещё не самый омерзительный вид." - "От чего они могли так деградировать?" - "Попробуй месяцами жить в фекалиях, играть в "ЭРПОГЕ" и орать "ШЕПАРД! ТАЛИ!" и посмотрим, что с тобой станет." - "Надеюсь, эти существа нам больше не будут встречаться." - "Тоже..." Прошло ещё 20 минут. Наконец, на горизонте появилась станция. - "Это и есть та станция?" - "Да." - "Чем-то пахнет не тем. Ну...говном." - "Говном? Хм. Странно это." - "Парни, обернитесь...что-то там сзади." Сзади виднелось какое-то высокое существо с перекошенным лицом. Неуклюже, но уверенно оно приближалось к группе. - "Это что?" - "А вот это я не знаю и..." Существо отрыгнуло какую-то коричневую кислоту, в которой ботинки мгновенно начали "растворяться". Группа отпрыгнула. - "Блядь! Это говно плюётся кислотным поносом!" - "Стреляйте ему в ебло!" Существо оказалось не очень живучим и слегло после одной очереди пуль. - "Это..." - "Эти дегенераты дерьма объелись!" - "Ладно-ладно. До станции идти 10 минут." Через 10 минут они всё-таки вышли к станции. На часах 16:00 - 6 часов до прорыва, 8 часов до полного прорыва со стороны фагов. Казалось бы, времени много - но что может произойти. - "Так, она закрыта. Надо приложить все усилия и найти гениального хакера, чтобы он взломал замок и..." - "ПАССКОД ВВЕДЁН. ДОСТУП РАЗРЕШЁН." - "Стоп, у тебя есть пасскод?" - "Да. А вам не выдавали?" - "Мне начальник сказал что никому не выдаётся бесплатно." - "Тебя жестоко обманули. Ладно, что тут нужно сделать?" - "Поломку найди. Вам не кажется, что тут говном просто смердит?" - "Да. На что-то это намекает..." - "Нашёл поломку! Тут делов на 20 минут, пару проводков наладить и запустить." - "Ладно." - "Так, сейчас достану из шкафчика инструменты и..." Оглушительный звон пронёсся по всей округе. Зашумела сигнализация. Прошумев 20 секунд, она прекратилась. - "Что за нахуй? Откуда сигнализация? Мы же тут авторизованы." - "Не знаю. Чесслово." - "Парни, у нас тут серьёзные проблемы..." К станции начали подходить стволобляди. Не те, что могли передвигаться и говорить - а иные, отвратительные стволобляди. Прыщавые, жирные, голлумы. Целая орда. - "ЗАКРЫВАЙТЕ ДВЕРИ! БАРРИКАДИРУЕМСЯ!" - "Как они прочуяли нас?" - "Как-как! На звук пришли!" - "Парни, мне тут 20 минут работать. Вам меня защищать, я не могу одновременно палить и чинить." - "Так! Тут есть что-нибудь вроде окон?" - "Нет! Только на крышу лезть." - "А если дверь проломят?" - "Двое должны остаться тут, а одному идти на крышу. Кто это будет?" - "Камень, ножницы, бумага?" - "Давай. Камень, ножницы, бумага..." - "Кто трясёт, тот хуй сосёт!" - "Всё. Вот ты и пойдёшь." - "Я?!" - "Ты! Любишь пошутить, люби и на крыше пострелять. Удачной тебе." - "Суки вы." - "Так. Мы должны остаться тут. Если они прорвутся - их нужно вытолкнуть." - "А на крыше его не убьют?" - "Да нет...не должны." - "Как-то не думаю что там безопасно. Может, мне туда сходить?" - "А тут кто останется?" - "Тебе карты в руки. Если что, кричи. Мы придём." - "Ладно, ладно." Сцена показывает крышу. - "Вали в свой загон! Опущенец! Стволоблядок!" Стволобляди снизу буйствовали. Они орали, плевались дерьмом, пытались допрыгнуть - но не долетали до крыши. - "Как внизу обстановка?" - "15 минут осталось чинить, он говорит. Отбиваю попытки проломить дверь, баррикадируемся чем можем. Попробуйте снять ебучего говноплюя!" - "Какого?" - "Который с еблом перекошенный!" - "Снимаем его!" Раздался протяжный крик. "Говноплюй", как его окрестили, упал, определённо готовый разорваться. Он разорвался, опрыскав всех стволоблядей рядом с ним жидким кислотным дерьмом, от чего те, казалось бы полные иммунитета к говну, начали умирать за секунды. - "Хм...а ведь у меня идея." - "Я понял о чём ты. Выискивай Говноплюев!" - "Так...а это что за жирдяй?" - "СТРЕЛЯЙ В НЕГО! ЭТО ЖЕ ПОДРОСТОК!" - "Блядь, сейчас!" - и пуля пробила живот Подростка, из которого вытекло немного жидкости. - "А кто такой Подросток?" - "Эти ёбаные существа опаснее кого-либо. Я видел одного из них давным-давно. Они слабые, они заплыли жиром и не опасны - но эти ёбаные существа могут своими излияниями позвать сюда кучу других стволоблядей из своего класса. Если бы он тут обосрался - то всё, мы бы не отбили." - "Ёбаный в рот, сколько их?" - "Их ёбаная куча. Другое дело что не все доживают, поэтому они редкие." - "Пиздец." Прошло пять минут. Орда стволоблядей и не думала уменьшаться. - "ОБСТАНОВКА СНИЗУ!" - "ОБСТАНОВКА НАПРЯЖЁННАЯ!"- - "У НАС ТУТ ТОЖЕ!" - "10 МИНУТ ДЕРЖАТЬСЯ!" - "Хм...Очистители, вот эти контейнеры. Может бросить?" - "Ты...гений. Я и забыл про них." Контейнер белой жидкости полетел с крыши и разбился. Разлилась огромная лужа белой жидкости, испарявшая стволоблядей заживо. Остальные бежали от неё, ругались и ловили пули. - "Ещё одну!" - "Бросаю!" Ещё одна группа стволоблядей была растворена. - "Больше не надо, тут вручную перестреляем." Прошло ещё пять минут. Осталось пять минут "ремонта". - "Интересно, у этой станции есть защитная система?" - "Естественно. И работает на электричестве." - "То есть, если мы запустим то..." - "Да, стволоблядей поразит током. Летально." - "Тогда зачем мы потратили очист..." - "Чтобы выжить." - "Ну, не буду задумываться. Стоп...что там на горизонте?" На горизонте было видно огромное, мускулистое существо, прыжками передвигающееся к станции. - "Это...это...ёбаный в рот, оно летит сюда! Стреляй!" Пули врезались в это существо, но не наносили достаточного урона. Оно долетело до крыши и было намерено раздавить всех и вся. - "НАМ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ НА КРЫШЕ!" - "У МЕНЯ ТУТ САМОГО ПИЗДЕЦ! СТВОЛОБЛЯДИ ПРОРЫВАЮТСЯ!" - "Эй-эй, мне тут ещё 4 минуты осталось! Блядь, я не могу быстрее!" - "Сейчас, я попробую его застрелить...блядь, ему это дробина!" - "Да что не так...блядь!" Существо точным ударом отбросило одного из модераторов, сбросив его с здания...почти сбросив. Он на одной руке держался за карниз. - "СЕЙЧАС ПОДНИМУ!" Модератор протянул руку своему напарнику и даже смог его вытащить на крышу...и огрёб мощный удар, упав на землю без сил встать. - "ПОМОГИТЕ БЛЯДЬ!" - "Мне тут самому помощь не помешает..." И на секунду потеряли сознание. Открыв глаза, перед ними лежало это существо. Мёртвое. С топором в голове. - "Вставай, блядь, сейчас подниму!" - "Поднимаюсь..." - "И ты вставай!" - "Поднимаюсь...блядь, как больно то нахуй." - "Это ещё что за!" - "Это что-то...вроде...я даже не знаю как назвать это. Какой-то ёбаный танк из мяса." - "Ладно. Сейчас уже починится всё." - "Как внизу ситуация то?" - "Удалось отбить, но орда нас по прежнему ждёт." - "Спасибо, парни. Я бы не выжил..." - "Кончай с этим пафосом, будто боевиков насмотрелся. Идём." - "ПАРНИ, Я ПОЧИНИЛ!" - "Запускай рычаг." - "Какой?" - "Который с КРАСНЕНЬКОЙ ПУЛЬКОЙ НАВЕРХУ." Рычаг был запущен. Секунда - и вокруг пронёсся заряд электричества, вырубивший всю эту орду за секунду. Навсегда. - "Выключай!" Ещё одно движение рычага - и заряд электричества остановился, будто его и не было. - "Кто вообще сделал такую защиту?" - "Защита от ддоса. Удобная вещь." - "Ладно, пошлите." - "ЧТО СДЕЛАЙТЕ?" - "Пойдёмте, граммарнацист ебучий." - "Ну это элементарное правило. Ты же одежду не одеваешь?" - "Похуй с тобой. Давайте за мной." - "Сколько до другой станции идти отсюда?" - "Минут 40." - "И ремонтировать..." - "А это не ясно." - "А почему нас на вертолёте не доставили? Ну, как Бабаха." - "Все вертолёты были отправлены за гуманитарной помощью в другие разделы. Транспорта тоже нет. Нас мягко говоря наебали, парни." - "Ну ладно. Быстрее выдвинемся, быстрее дойдём." - "Ладно." Первая половина "путешествия" прошла без проишествий. Стволобляди словно понимали, что рваться бесполезно. Инстинкт самосохранения у них был развит не сильно, но каким-то причинам они остерегались модераторов. Будто знали, что они только что уничтожили их "Танка", целую орду. Конечно, некоторые пытались напрыгнуть на них - но огребали пулю." А вот вторая половина была не такой удачной. Был всего один стволоблядок, но... Это был подросток, готовый посрать прямо тут. - "ОСТРЕГЕАЙТЕСЬ ЕГО! НЕ ДАЙТЕ ЕМУ ПОСРАТЬ!" - "Так, он не посрёт если никто не обратит внимание. Бегайте вокруг его, не дайте ему среагировать." - "Вокруг?" - "Ему нужно обдумать, как посрать - а тут мы его собъём." - "Стоп, парни. У меня идеальная идея. Вы же сохранили пустые контейнеры с очистителем?" - "Да, в сумке." - "Убейте его так, чтобы он не посрал." - "В голову?" - "Нет-нет! В живот." - "Но тогда..." - "Я всё сделаю." Подростку разрядили пару пуль в живот, от которых он скончался. Полились струйки. - "Я успею!" - и он успел, говно не пролилось на землю. Он осторожно, в перчатках собрал его в контейнер. - "Зачем тебе это?" - "Стволобляди же реагируют на говно от этих подростков, не? Если мы его вовремя кинем - мы сможем их отвлечь," - "А ведь идея." - "Я же умный." Ладно, давайте. Я уже вижу крышу. Наконец, они добрались. 16:40 на часах. Опять процедура с пасскодом. - "Как они сделали такой приятный голос роботу?" - "А кто его знает. Ладно, ищите поломку, я пока проверю всё." - "А что её искать. Поехавший перегрыз провода - как на той станции, но менее аккуратно. Придётся минут 30 поработать." - "Так...сигнализации нет?" - "Я взял из шкафчика инструменты, не будем тут ничего трогать." - "Мы на крышу пойдём тогда, вдруг они решили устроить спланированную атаку." - "Хорошая шутка. Но идея хорошая. Мы заорём коли случится чего." - "Хорошо." Прошло 10 минут. - "Этот долбоёб эти кабели сосал, что ли...им полный пиздец же, тут менять надо. Ну, пару дней продержится, дальше не наша работа." - "Ебанутые они. НИЗ ГОВОРИТ ВЕРХУ, КАК ОБСТАНОВКА?" - "Никак. Они подходят поодиночке, ловят пулю и разлагаются. Никакой орды нет." - "Давайте там, нам минут 20 работать." - "Хорошо." - "Кстати, ты не задумывался почему нас наняли на эту работу?" - "Ну смотри. Мы разбираемся в вакабе и..." - "Нет, я вообще в общих чертах. Почему модераторов привлекли к работе? Нас то не очень любят." - "Потому что всем нужен контроль. Даже "анонимузсам". Нас уважают и нашу работу ценят - но нас всегда будут называть мочой, вахтёрами. Это естественный ход вещей, всем хочется бунтовать." - "Я же новенький. Вам не обидно?" - "Да нет. Привыкли." - "Хм...интересно, как там, на базе?" - "Как обычно, штабная жизнь." Сцена показывает территорию вокруг базы. - "ОТКУДА ОНИ ЛЕЗУТ БЛЯДЬ?!" - "СТРЕЛЯЙ-СТРЕЛЯЙ!" На поле царило настоящее царство боли. Стволобляди, эти недо-существа, говноплюи лезли на базу, умирали, на их место приходили новые. - "Как они сюда то пролезли?" - "Говно почуяли! СТРЕЛЯЙ ПО НИМ!" - "Без электропушек вообще пиздец...я молюсь чтобы они там побыстрее закончили." - "Видишь заграждение из машин? Наших работа." - "Оно получилось настолько охуенным, что стволобляди даже перелезть то нормально не могут, ноги ломают. Лови пулю, пидор!" - "Давайте, стреляем!" Сцена показывает станцию. 17:30. - "Так, электричество подали и без проишествий." - "Неплохо работаете, парни. Я не думал что вы доживёте..." - "Ээээ..." - "Да расслабьтесь, фильм цитирую. Какой - вспомнить не могу." - "Шуточки у тебя. Ладно, сколько нам идти до главной станции?" - "Час. Ёбаный час." - "Да давайте передохнём. Минут пять." - "Давайте." Прошло тридцать минут. - "Ебать мы засиделись! Выдвигаемся!" Путь задался с самого начала. Жара спала, а стволобляди не подходили даже близко - даже мелкие существа. - "Парни, вы вот говорили про какого-то...ну, вы даже его не называли." - "Про стволомодератора?" - "Стволомодератора?" - "Ну путь неблизкий, слушай историю. Я как монах. Ну, когда стволобляди ещё обитали в ВГ, их не преследовали одно время. Не банили, хотя там был ебаный чатик. А оказалось что? Модератор то был со стволами заодно. Его пидорнули, как и стволоблядков. Он естественно не смирился, начал "оппозицию" устанавливать. - "Я так и должность получил, когда этого ребёнка пидорнули." - "Страсти то у вас." - "А ты думал, куда попал?" - "Ладно." 18:30 на часах. Идти ещё тридцать минут и сил уже изрядно уменьшилось. И сзади... - "ФОРСЕР!" Огромный, склизкий язык выстрелил, чуть не зацепив одного из модераторов. - "Руби язык!" - "Чем рубить? У нас молотки только." - "СТРЕЛЯЙ В ЯЗЫК ДОЛБОЁБИНА!" Язык отстрелили. Форсер, хлюпая и издавая утробные звуки, бежал куда-то далеко. - "Не убежит! По ногам ему!" Пуля попала в ногу, но форсер всё-таки смог свалить. - "Это что за ёбаное нечто?" - "Их ещё тюремщиками называют. Ебаные существа. Они языком тебя притягивают, а потом либо душат, либо в логово тащат. И шепардом кормят. " - "Пиздец что творится. А кто ещё есть тут?" - "Поехавшие." - "Они разве не все..." - "Поехавший - это особый, не как все. Он просто прыгает на тебя и начинает избивать, пока ты не уверуешь в Шепарда. Как он это определяет - не знаю." - "Охуительные истории..." - "Да не бойся. Их тут нет. Не в этой орде." - "Ладно". Наконец, они дошли до станции. На часах было 19:00. - "Ни-ху-я-се-бе-что-они-сделали...тут час провода хуярить." - "Ну тут хоть сигнализации нет?" - "Нет-нет, что ты. Сюда вообще никто не лезет." - "Нам на крышу идти?" - "Да-да, отъебитесь. Час ремонтировать это говно." Крыша. - "Никого не видишь?" - "Нет. Подозрительно тихо. Словно тогда, как кузнечики." - "Ты про Мику...рут?" - "Ты что, играл в это лето?" - "И ты?" - "Да...никому не скажем." - "Ок-ок." - "Слушай, что-то мне это не нравится..." - "Что?" - "Огонёк этот на вышке. Он словно пытается зажечься." - "Что?" - "Да он всё ярче горит..." "Огонёк" оказался чем-то вроде маяка и он явно начинал загораться всё ярче. - "Бляяя...СНИЗУ!" - "ЧТО?!" - "ОРДА!" - "ОРДА СТВОЛОБЛЯДЕЙ? ОТКУДА?!" - "СВЕТ!" - "ЧТО СВЕТ?" - "СВЕТ МАЯК ЗАЖЁГСЯ И ПИЗДЕЦ ЧЁРТ Я ЭТО НЕРЯЛЬНО..." - "Успокойся, братан. Сохраняй хладнокровие. Кто там?" - "Танка...танка нет. Но их просто прорва." - "Сюда не прорвутся. Тут стальные двери, кислотой не пробить. И даже танк не пробъёт." - "Ох, ну это меняет дело." 20:00 на часах. 2 часа до прорыва и 4 часа до "Ствологеддона" - "Я починил!" - "Прекрасно..." - "Ты что-то говорил?" - "Нет." - "И я нет..." - "Кто здесь?" - "Поздравляю...как оно тут?" - "ТЫ КТО?!" - "А ты не узнаёшь, модератор ВГ?" - "Да тут не видно лицо твоё..." - с этими словами "модератор ВГ" посветил ему в лицо фонариком. - "Хыхыхы..." - "Это Стволомодератор!" - "Бля, я же был прав!" - "Ну, ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ. А теперь...я не буду тратить время на пафосную речь и прочую хуйню. Просто, ловите это." - "Что за...Да ты же ничего не сделал. Сейчас я выйду и..." ПОСТИНГА - "Что за? Я не могу даже двинуться." - "Дай я..." ПОСТИНГА. - "Этот пидор вакабу сломал!" - "Удачной смерти. Довольно-таки смешно, что вы починил станцию...и не запустили её." - "Ах ты ёбаный." - "Удачи тут." С этими словами "Стволомодератор" удалился. - "Хм, вам не кажется что он долбоёб? Он мог бы сломать рычаг или..." - "А что нам? Мы ничего не сделаем. Мы заперты в ОШИБКЕ ПОСТИНГА. Как так..." - "Парни, было весело." - "Это да..." Прошло два часа. - "Прорыв начался." - "И мы...мы подвели всех." - "Стоп, парни. Вы сумку мою дать мне сможете?" - "Вроде да, ошибка постинга не распространяется..." - "Бля, да там же пасскод!" - "Пасскод? Ты какого хуя о нём забыл?" - "Да я думал что он тут не сработает...да и вряд ли он сработает..." Однако "Ошибка постинга" пропала. - "Выходит, этот ебучий еврей сам эти ошибки иногда делает?" - "Да-да! Включай рычаг!" Станция запустилась. Отдалённо слышались крики тех, кого насквозь перебило электрическим щитом. Их вина. - "Парни, нам нужно что-то придумать. За стенами - орда. Часть уже вырвалась." - "На крышу!" Орда собралась огромная. Там даже были эти "Танки". Двое. - "Хм...у меня идея." - "Что за?" - "Контейнеры с дерьмом. Сейчас я...попал в танка." Танк заорал и...стволобляди полезли на танка, буквально разрывая его. - "КИДАЙ В ДРУГОГО!" Другой танк тоже огрёб от своих же. - "КИДАЕМ ОЧИСТИТЕЛИ!" Очистители полетели в эти кучи, расплавляя их на атомы. Однако, оставались недобитки. - "Стреляем по ним!" - "Пуль нет." - "Как нет?" - "Всё истратили..." - "А теперь...пришло время РЕАЛЬНОГО МОДЕРАТОРСТВА" - и с этими словами один из модераторов выскочил на улицу и, размахивая авто-молотом, вбивал в землю стволоблядей. - "БАН! БАН! АХАХА! БАААН!" Он просто раздавал огромные удары, но силы были не равны - его окружили. - "ХАХАХАХАХА!!!" - модератор с молотом заржал и начал крутиться, превращаясь в маленький молото-вихрь и ранзося стволоблядей, ломая им всё. - "Достаём молоты, ребятки!" - "Нам нужно торопиться?" - "Щит включён, опасности нет, но...Я ХОЧУ НА БАЗУ!" - "ПОБЕЖАЛИ!" Это было адское зрелище - 4 буйных модератора, размахивающих молотами и дробящая головы. Оно и понятно - на работе не поразмахиваешь, а тут - бери не хочу. Наконец, они добрались до территории рядом с базой, на которой шла реальная война. - "МЫ ДАЛИ ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСТВО!!!" - "Вы слышали их! Электричество дали! Запускайте всё что есть! Всем отрядам отступать!" Все отступили. Стволобляди начали праздновать победу на месте... И были полностью испепелены электрическими разрядами. Это была победа. Штаб. - "На сегодня их больше не будет, наверное." - "Будут. Барьер ненамного но был ослаблен же - часть вырвалась. Но не много." - "Это...плохо. Но, вы просто герои." - "Нам нужно идти в бой?" - "Ну нахуй. Вы заслужили отдых." - "Ну, вполне. Пойдём-те, парни." - "Мы герои. Мы охуенны." - "А то. Здравствуйте, Ольга Дмитриевна!" Ольга Дмитриевна бросила странный взгляд на компанию из буйных, повреждённых модераторов...и тут же отвлеклась на своих заключённых, неспешно волочащих мешки с сахаром. Это была маленькая, но победа. Завтра новый бой. Так прошло ещё два дня. После всей этой, как её окрестили в узких кругах, "Электрической заварушки" стволобляди не особо рвались штурмовать базу. Изредка стволобляди пытались собрать "карательные отряды" со всяким отребьем вроде Форсеров, Поехавших и Подростков, но зачастую эти отряды не переживали даже заграждение из обломков машин, а а кто переживал - погибал под пулями. Бабах почти выздоровел, да и отряд "Драйв" почти окреп - единственное что напоминало о эпичных боях - ноющие рёбра и боль в ногах. - "Нам выходить на службу?" - ">бля тип нам выхадить на службу????тип такие мы как в фильмах крутые(((бля ето сметанка!ненене не спускай!" - "Какой выходить, вы ещё даже лечение не прошли. Отдыхайте, пока не окрепнете - можете спокойно лежать в палатах и не корчиться." - "Ну это, чрезвычайное положение же, стволобляди." - "Вот с этим странно, да. Стволобляди в последнее время затихли. Может мы их все перебили?" - "Командир, вас на минуточку можно?" - "в сторону Так, отряд - я отойду." - "Ладно." - "Так, что там?" - "Самолёты вернулись. Привезли гуманитарную помощь." - "Отличные новости. Что там?" - "Припасы, патроны, вольфрам. Привезли генератор, чтобы не повторилось казусов с электричеством. Да, они знают." - "Что-то ещё?" - "Да много там. Постельное, какое-никакое - но оружие для гражданских, модераторам отдельно масло для молотов очистители." - "А что в том дальнем ящике?" - "Экспериментальное устройство, по их словам. Мы сами не знаем, что это." - "Распакуйте." - "Командир, идите сюда! Тут капитан разведчиков что-то сказать хотел. Видать срочное - он запыхался совсем." - "Да ёптвашу...ладно, иду. Вы пока отсортируйте всю гуманитарную помощь, раздайте части гражданских оружие, беженцам - постельное, разделите припасы. Генератор пока оставьте, кто знает что случится." - "Кстати это, пока он там с разведкой говорит - поясни, для каких целей вам вольфрам?" - "Шизосплав. Знаешь шизика?" - "Вы про этого колобка, который везде срёт с ужасающей скоростью?" - "Да. Так вот - мы его выловили, посадили в клетку из вольфрама. Кормили сыром, как и положено. И вот - оказывается, если шизик долго находится на одном месте, он начинает плодить какие-то либо грибы, либо ростки - что-то растительное. Мы посмотрели - а вольфрам фиолетовый стал. Быстро попробовали на отдельный кусок вольфрама эти цветки положить - тоже фиолетовым стал, а цветок всосался. А потом провели испытания этого металла - не горит, гибкий, ковкий, плавится легко, от пуль защищает лучше крепчайшей боевой брони." - "И дальше?" - "А дальше решили тест проводить. "Шизоцвет", как мы его окрестили, всасывается хорошо - но не полностью. Соорудили своеобразный автомолот - то есть, "Шизоцвет" реально вбивается в вольфрам. Проверили - результат в два раза лучше природного "шизосплава". И куётся лучше, и пули вообще почти не берут. Но в чём проблема - шизик хоть и быстро цветки выращивает, но и требуется их много, поэтому шизосплава мало. Пока у нас есть всего один комплект брони из него - но зато какой?" - "И этот комплект у Бабаха?" - "Да. Другого комплекта нет." - "ТРЕВОГА!!!" - командир вмешался в разговор. - "Что тут?" - "Стволобляди...разведка доложила...они готовят финальное вторжение." - "Но не рано ли?" - "Помните тот разговор с послом стволоблядей?" - "Да." - "Так вот - он обиделся настолько, что он начал ратовать за быстрое вторжение. Они готовят катапульты, приручивают Форсеров и Поехавших..." - "Форсеров и Поехавших?" - "Модераторы доложили нам много полезной информации с похода. Оказывается, у этих тварей есть такие существа как Форсеры, Поехавшие, "Танки", Подростки, Говноплюи..." - "То есть, это мутировавшие стволобляди?" - "Да..." - "Достаточно! Что делать будем?" - "Нужно срочно мобилизовать всех, делов-то." - "Кого, Джонни? У нас пока свободных - отряд модераторов, кучка простых солдат..." - "Бабах, Драйв?" - "Они госпитализованы." - "Но они же говорили что вполне могут." - "У них рёбра до сих пор неустойчивы, рванутся в бой - их мигом выбьют из колеи." - "Гражданские?" - "Слушайте, мы как в начале войны - говорим один и тот же диалог. Вы же помните, что у нас творческий народ? Он не особо умеет воевать." - "Ну у них же теперь есть оружие." - "Хочешь чтобы тебе какой-нибудь художник-Славяписец в глаз выстрелил? Без владения оружием они вреда больше нанесут, не пользы." - "Стоп. Мы часом не отправляли туда шпионов?" - "Нет. Да и не успели бы." - "Капитан разведки тут?" - "Да. Позвать его?" - "Да. Надо узнать один факт." - "Капитан разведки, подойдите сюда. Тут важное дело." - "Да-да, что нужно?" - "Стволобляди не говорили, как они будут аткаковать? Справа, слева, с тыла или просто будут лезть напролом?" - "Говорили. Из-за истеричного нрава их посла, которого теперь, кстати, величать Полководец..." - "За какие, блядь, заслуги он теперь полководец?" - "Я не знаю, это что-то на их верхушках творится, но факт есть фактом - из-за его яростной обиды на нас они сконцентрируют все силы на перед. Никаких атак с тыла. Никаких атак по сторонам. Будет легион, прорывающий передний фронт." - "Глупо с их стороны." - "Ну, истеричка-полководец - горе в строю." - "Так! Они не говорили, когда они готовят атаку?" - "Нет." - "Плохо это. Так, громкоговоритель..." - "Какое-то объявление?" - "Да." Сцена показывает будку с громкогововрителем. Традиционное шипение, пердение - и пошёл голос. - "ВНИМАНИЕ ВСЕМ ПОСТАМ! ВСЕМ ИДТИ НА ПЕРЕДНИЙ ФРОНТ! ДА, ЭТО НЕ ШУТКА! ВСЕМ НА ПЕРЕДНИЙ ФРОНТ! ТЫЛ, СТОРОНЫ АТАКОВАНЫ НЕ БУДУТ!" Ещё шипение, пердение - и громкоговоритель выключился. - "Ещё что-то?" - "Сейчас проверим, сколько у нас солдат. Приготовьте генераторы - компьютеры должны в любом случае быть включены, свет должен быть 24 часа в сутки. Маловероятно, что стволобляди будут опять штурмовать электростанции - но всё равно." - "Ещё что-то? Сейчас отправлю рабочих устанавливать генераторы." - "Так. Пока ничего, будем ждать. Как там Сидоджи?" - "А что с ним? Спит, ест лучше нас. Постоянно занимается с учителями, разрабатывает голос, глотка просто лужённая. Малейший чих - и за ним уже идут с бальзамом." - "А не слишком ли много внимания одному человеку?" - "Этот человек - почти что наш козырь, наше особое оружие. Как континентальная баллистическая ракета." - "Я всё понимаю, но не будут ли возмущаться, мол ему всё, а простым солдатам паёк?" - "Возмущаться? Сидоджа как запоёт им - они аплодируют стоя. Да и они понимают всё же." - "А вы не могли бы его позвать сюда?" - "Да вполне. Сейчас раздам приказы ремонтникам только." Через пять минут пришёл Сидоджи, напевая странную песню. Вроде "Njet, Molotov" - но текст разительно отличался. - "Вызывали-с?" - "Вызывали. Сидоджа, говорят сегодня будет финальное вторжение. Возможно, сегодня тебя убьют." - "Да не убьют-с, что вы." - "Ты то готов? Это будет действительно ужасающее зрелище. Тысячи стволоблядей." - "Да вполне-с." - "Без уговоров? Без испуга?" - "Да конечно-с." - "Ну, тогда удачи. Пока делай что хочешь, мы тебя в основную атаку не поведём." - "Почему-с?" - "Ну смотри. Прибьют тебя пулей и что дальше? А если прорвутся? Тогда всё, конец." - "Ну тогда ладно-с." - "Ладно, ступай." За окном послышались барабаны. Командир выбежал на "балкон". С балкона были видны стволобляди. Отряд из сотни, сотни стволоблядей. Что-то вроде первого отряда, запугивающего - все со знамёнами, барабанами, светомузыкой. Они не готовили стрельбу - они просто шли к стенам крепости. Наконец, они подошли к стене. Первым вышел их "командир" - разодетый в яркую, красную форму, со знамёнами, торчащими из-за спины. Он начал орать. - "СДАВАЙТЕСЬ!" - "Сдавайтесь!" - повторил за ним отряд. - "Командир, там стволобляди. И кажется, они не шутят. Как-то даже пугающе." - "Ну, что делать будем? Они кажется, готовят штурм стен." - "Готовить пули?" - "Да может рано тратить?" - "А я вам говорю..." - "А я!" И резко воздух стал белым. Огромная волна чего-то беловато-коричневого, словно песка, пролетела по отряду, вызвав оглушительные крики. - "Я ОСЛЕП!" - "БЛЯДЬ, ЧТО ЭТО?!" - "ЭТО...ЭТО САХАР! РАСКАЛЁННЫЙ САХАР!" - "НЕ СДАВАЙТЕСЬ, ЛЕЗЬТЕ НА СТЕНЫ!" Часть неослеплённых стволоблядей полезла на стены...и была незамедлительно отброшена кипящим сахаром, который, как масло, лился по стенам. - "Пионеры! Лейте сахар на них! Сбрасывайте мешки!" - "Ольга Дмитриевна..." - "Пока вы тут треплетесь, мы делаем реальные дела! Вы думали, мы тут шутки про сахар шутим? Тут сахарные дела крутятся!" - "Но как, без приказа..." - "Засуньте в мешок свои приказы. Пионеры, вторая волна!" Вторая волна раскалённого сахара пролетела по отряду, окончательно ослепив всех. Кто-то даже умер - от болевого шока. Большинство, естественно, убежало. Воевать они уже не могли - слепота делала своё дело, кто-то даже не мог перелезть через ограду - они падали на острые обломки и умирали. - "Ну, пионеры? А говорили что "Зачем мы сахар таскаем, и так его много...". Вот вам - наглядный пример ваших трудов!" - "Это да, Ольга Дмитриевна..." - "Можно просто Мод-тян." - "Ладно." - "Командир, первая волна стволоблядей была отброшена." - "Хорошо работают солдаты!" - "Это не солдаты, это их...вожатая с её мешками сахара." - "Она реально ебанутая..." - "Ебанутая то ебанутая, но спасла нас. Сейчас их стволобляди доложат и кажется, они устроят прорыв. У нас не так много времени." - "Сколько?" - "Ну, слепому чтобы дойти до лагеря стволоблядей нужен примерно час." - "Ну, рассчитывая путь туда и обратно, убрав фактор слепоты, это полтора-два часа." - "Да у нас то немного времени, выходит." - "Так! Организуйте мобилизацию всех солдат! Проверьте всё оружие! Сейчас нам нужно сделать всё, что в наших силах." - "Вожатую привлекать?" - "И её можно. Главное - не действуйте во вред гражданским!" - "Хорошо..." - "И да поможет нам бог. Сообщите модераторам, чтобы они установили бано-мины." - "Баномины?" - "Помните знаменитые баны мегафоновских айпи? Это был тест этих самых мин. Очень интересная схема - наступаешь на мину и полный бан." - "Как они вообще соорудили это?" - "Ну сейчас идёт упорное развитие банотехнологий - вокару, ошибка постинга." - "Странный уклон." - "Но это работает." - "Это да." - "Ладно. Сейчас мы ничего не сможем сделать. И да поможет нам бог." Часы неспешно текли. Никто не бездельничал - все были в напряжении. Модераторы проверяли свои автомолоты, солдаты чистили оружие. Пионеры под командованием ОД таскали мешки с сахаром в усиленном темпе. Драйв-отряд рвался в бой, но никто их не пускал, что логично - рёбра за несколько дней не заживают. Бабах методично глотал таблетки, иногда срываясь на приступы шизы. Однако с граждаскими было всё странно. Беженцы-инвалиды резко затихли, хотя они обычно чем-то занимаются. Даже простые гражданские, обычно рисующие рисунки Алисы, Лены, Слави, обсуждающие что-либо, пишущие истории или просто трепались, просто сидели и чего-то ждали. Никто не выходил за пределы своих домиков. Сидоджи тоже был напряжён, несмотря на "спокойствие", которое он пытался выражать. Он пытался отвлечься распеванием песен, но это не особо помогало. Даже в штабе все были как на иголках. Четверо модераторов - те самые "легенды", запустившие станции, что-то обсуждали. - "Как думаете?" - "А что думать. Переживём так переживём, не переживём - всё." - "Как думаете, Танки среди них будут? А Подростки?" - "Да должны быть. Они же штурм готовят? Правильно. А штурм без Танков - это гиблое дело." - "А что им вообще от нас надо?" - "Это же стволобляди. У них в крови это - везде срать." - "И Чёрный Модератор с ними?" - "Вот насчёт него - не знаю. Но сейчас он нам не опасен. Вы ведь получили пасскод?" - "Да, отправили просьбу - нам их выдали." - "Значит, Ошибки Постинга не будет. Просто надо будет своих же спасать пасскодом." - "А это нормально - бесплатно давать пасскод всем подряд?" - "Да что ты, мы же временные даём. Может на 30 минут, может на 45. Да, и такие пасскоды теперь есть." - "До чего же техника дошла." - "Ну, а..." - "Слушай, давай без вопросов? Возможно, нам умирать скоро. Не хочется как-то трепаться о всех этих высших материях, давайте просто поспим." - "Тоже можно." Тем временем в домике, где почему-то собралось множество гражданских - Алисофаги, Ленофаги, Славяфаги, простые художники, музыканты. - "Они думают, что мы ничего не можем сделать?" - "Ну, мол мы гражданские, не можем ничего." - "Как-то даже обидно, не замечаете?" - "Да ладно вам." - "Короче, скоро предстоит бой. Мы все уже это знаем. Мы просто должны что-то сделать." - "А мы и сделаем. Заготовьте всё что нам надо. Проверьте аппаратуру. Это будет жестоко." - "Что ты задумал?" - "Всё поясню позже. Пока надо всё приготовить." Медпункт. - "Почему нас не пускают в бой?" - "Потому что мы травмированы." - "Бабах, а ты адекватен сейчас." - "Таблетки." - "Отлично, но всё равно - почему нам нельзя в бой? Мы и стоять можем, и двигаться." - "Ну разглагольствовать можно много, но факт остаётся фактом - мы сейчас в медпункте, а за стенами проходит величайшее сражение." - "Ну, у меня есть идея. Давайте, пододвигайтесь ко мне. Поясню всё." Лагерь беженцев. - "Говорят, скоро прорыв будет. А нас тут держат, как каких-то слабаков." - "Кстати верно. Может у меня зрения нет, но я по звуку легко могу определить, в какое горло выстрелить." - один из подслеповатых инвалидов взял камешек и попал им прямо в голову воробья, задумавшего нагадить на статую. - "Ну? Давайте покажем им, что мы хоть и инвалиды, но мы те ещё!" - "Оружие надо достать..." - "Да чего его доставать? Сегодня гуманитарная помощь была, там оружия осталось навалом. Сейчас пошлём одного за ящиком - пусть принесёт мимо охраны." - "Отлично. Кто пойдёт?" - "Да кто угодно. Охрана сейчас вся на передовой...или как там они говорят, ПЕРЕДНИЙ ФРОНТ?" - "Охохох. Ну, давайте, за оружием. Надеюсь, оно там качественное." - "А то. Говорят, что-то даже не ржавое." - лёгкий смешок" "Передний фронт" или передовая. - "Солдаты, мы готовы?" - "Готовы, готовы...что тут скажешь." - "Что так вяло?" - "Ну, кто знает - эти стволобляди хоть и слабые, но их много - кто знает, сдержать натиск вполне может не получиться. Да и спать хочется." - "Не выспался?" - "Да. Напряжение такое было. Когда всю ночь поостреливаешь тварей, сон не идёт. А потом жалеешь." - "Может, по кофейку?" - "Да пост то нельзя покидать." - "Да ладно, сейчас сходим. Четверо, за мной - поможете кофейники нести." - "НЕСКАФЕ, небось?" - "Да. Заранее клавиатуру неси." - "лёгкий смешок, сменившийся напряжением" Один из самых забытых домиков. Толян, трое хикканов. - "Man, this party fucking stinks." - "Hey, Tolyan - why you invited these morons?" - "Guys, guys, calm down. Heard about stvoloblyadi?" - "Yeah." - "So, what do you guys think about tonight? We gonna do it?" - "Do what?" Толян показывает три маски, явно сделанные с его лица...и три ножа. - "So, guys? We gonna do it?!" - "I dont see why not. Im sick of this shit." - "Yeah, let`s do it." - "Tolyan, are you carry our weapons?" - "Hah, no way." - "шёпотом So, Tolyan really want do this?" - "Yeah." - "Ладно, парни, завязываем с этим ломаным английским." - "Но ведь неплохо получилось? Драматично так." - "Ты всегда думаешь о пафосе?" - "Парни, парни, тише." - Толян показал какие-то ключи. - "У нас есть машина?" - "Да, поедем на моей Волге. Её всё равно никто не замечает." - "У тебя есть Волга?" - "У меня много чего есть. Вам бы стоило почаще навещать меня, хотя бы в столовой." - "Ну сам понимаешь..." - "Ладно, ладно. Готовьте ножи, биты, арматуры. Ночь - наше время." - "Арматура? Не жестоко ли?" - "I don`t care about this." - "Толян, хватит. Откуда ты вообще знаешь английский?" - "Ну, я золотой медалист, вообще. Ещё на гитаре умею играть. Неплохие познания в сборке роботов. Разбираюсь в теории струн." - "Как-то незаметно." - "Ну, если не обращать внимания на человека то можно многое не заметить, хехе." - "Ладно, ты водить то умеешь?" - "Естественно. Автобусы, грузовики, машины, мотоциклы." - "..." - "Что?" - "И поэтому ты постоянно сидишь один? Ты же около-гений." - "Ну, я пытаюсь поговорить с кем-то. В результате меня не замечают." - ..." - "Ладно, кончаем трёп." Склад сахара. - "Ольга Дмитриевна..." - "Да-да?" - "Почему мы постоянно таскаем мешки с сахаром?" - "Как "почему...", по нуждам же." - "Ну, мы вроде выносим мешков больше, чем вообще нужно." - "Ну, давай разберём по частям все эти мешки. Да, складвается впечатление, что мы выносим мешков больше чем надо. Но, говорю вам в глаза, так что слушайте - траты сахара намного выше, чем кажется, всё что говорят всякие пионеры-параноики - это простое враньё. Во первых, на чай, кофе для всей армии ежедневно уходят десятки мешков, учитываем ещё то что кто-то его ворует - к тому же залп сахаром, что был пару часов назад - это десятки мешков сахара, разлетевшихся по округе. Изготовление карамели для солдат на основе сахара - сплошные затраты. А сахар, который мы лили как кипящее масло? Это же не карамель или сахар-песок, это настоящая жидкость - в таких количествах это сплошные затраты." - "Хм. Теперь это кажется логичным. Сегодня опять мешки таскать будем?" - "Да, но не для этих целей. К нам поступали какие-то указания по поводу этих стволодебилов?" - "Хм. Нет, ничего." - "Ну я помню что нас хотели привлечь, но почему-то никаких указаний нет. Так вот, слушайте." - "Да-да?" - "Заготовьте огромное количество мешков. Мы приготовим настоящий арт-обстрел. Кто-нибудь умеет водить что-нибудь, что умеет летать?" - "Знаете те вертолёты, что гуманитарную помощь везли?" - "Да, они подойдут." - "Я вроде умею их водить, но во первых - до них надо дойти, их надо угнать. Мы вряд ли убедим командование, что нам позарез он нужен." - "Сможешь угнать?" - "Попробую. А к чему они нам?" - "Знаешь, какие ожоги оставляет напалм?" - "Ну, понаслышке." - "А знаешь, что дождь из раскалённого сахара на головы - по ощущениям абсолютно тоже?" - "То есть, ты...вы..." - "Да. Артобстрел раскалённым сахаром на головы." - "А мы своих не повредим этим? Сахар своих не разбирает." - "Ну, раскалённый сахар - это конечно сильная штука, но шлем он не пробьёт. У стволоблядей шлем носить не принятно - никто лица не запомнит, а у нас это правильно, потому что это, блядь, защита головы." - "Интересная идея, но всё равно - если кто-то шлем забудет?" - "Объявим по громкоговорителю, чтобы прикрывали головы и бежали под укрытие." - "Но стволобляди же услышат нас." - "И чем они прикроются? У них броня, да - но она не покрывает головы, даже если прикроются руками - сахар руки прожжёт. Упадут на живот? Сожжёт затылок. Упадут на спину? Конечно, лицо сгорит." - "Но они же могут в укрытие залезть." - "Укрытие есть у нас. Мы можно сказать на своём поле воюем - а стволобляди где укрытие найдут? Аванпост у них какой-то шизик уничтожил." - "Бабах." - "Да, Бабах аванпост уничтожил. Укрепления они пытались строить, да. Настолько качественно, что их ломали за пару ударов." - "Как так?" - "Ну когда укрепление сделано из реальных фекалий и камешков, его нельзя назвать качественным." - "Почему..." - "Да хватит уже, почему да почему. Иди, мешок лучше принеси." - "Вот ещё..." - "Может, тебе лекцию прочитать на тему правильного пионера? Не в первый раз же." - "Ладно-ладно, пошёл за мешком." Комната Сидоджи. - "да ты просто рычишь в микрофон, долбоёб." - "Ну и?" - "рычишь, блядь, ррр сука, голос то какой блядь, а шутки про вскрытия." - "Ну да-с..." - "да ты же вниманиеблядь..." - "ОХЛАДИ ТРАХАНИЕ-С, мон." - "надеюсь, ты пулю словишь на грудь в бою :3" - "А то-с. Приготовил уже оружие?" - "конечно да. удачи?" - "Давай, удачи-с." Так проходили минуты, часы. Все ждали атаки, но никто не сидел на месте - все что-то придумывали, планировали, готовились. Особо нетерпеливые ждали сигнала по радио, который должен был передать капитан разведки. Все нервничали. Обычное дело - затишье перед атакой. Никто не знал, когда стволобляди выступят - может, через минуту, а может через час. Никто не знал, что будет - один услышал от модераторов про Форсеров и Поехавших, сказал другому, тот другому - в результате все знают про то, что у стволоблядей на службе настоящие дерьмомутанты. Прошёл ещё час. - "ПСССТ! ПРИЁМ! ПРИЁМ! ПРИЁЁМ!" - "Да-да! Слушаем!" - "Стволобляди вышли!" - "Как вышли?" - "Армия стволоблядей вышла! Они уже идут, мы следим за обстановкой издалека." - "Стоп-стоп, они только идут?" - "Ну да. У них появилась артиллерия, техника, МАШИНКИ!" - "Сколько они идти будут?" - "По расчётам, примерно 30 минут." - "Так, следите за каждым их передвижением. Мы должны за 30 минут приготовить войска." - "Отбой." - "Отбой." Штаб. - "Раздайте всем указания. Солдаты на местах?" - "На местах, пьют кофе." - "Модераторы на местах?" - "На местах, недавно поспали." - "Сидоджа в комнате?" - "Да, его хейтер тоже рядом." - "Проверьте госпиталь." - "Госпиталь...что за срань с госпиталем?" - "А что с ним?" - "Там никого нет. Ни Бабаха, ни отряда." - "Это невозможно же, они не могли так испариться." - "Ладно, следов нет." - "Попозже это проверим. На складе все?" - "На складе да, все кроме одного пионера." - "Ну тут не знаю, что с ним. Гражданским выдали комплекты, еду? Битва может затянуться." - "Выдали. Поведение гражданских в высшей мере странное..." - "Какое такое "странное"?" - "Ну, обычно они что-то делают, а сейчас все сидят по домикам." - "Ну это естественно же." - "Вы не совсем поняли. Они собираются кучей в домиках. Словно какие-то собрания, кружки." - "Ну, дух коллективизма. Дай команду всем войскам выходить на передний фронт..." - "Давайте говорить "передовую", а то "передний фронт" звучит глупо." - "Ладно. Дай команду всем войскам выходить на передовой фронт и..." - "Вы не понял...а, ладно." - "Пусть все войска выходят на передовую, вот так? Вот, правильно. Создайте группу солдат, которая будет незаметно нападать на вражеские войска. Надо их замаскировать." - "Так, ещё?" - "Эксперименты с шизосплавом ещё провоятся?" - "Да, но шизоцвета почти нет..." - "Сделайте что-то на основе имеющегося материала." У дверей стоял какой-то замаскированный под пионера человек. - "Откройте! Я свой!" - "Командир, там кто-то пришёл. Говорят что свой." - "Впустите тогда." Дверь открылась. В штаб вошёл какой-то немытый "пионер" с кипой бумаг за пазухой. - "Ты...ты реально шутишь?" - "А что я?" - "Ты серьёзно думаешь, что мы тебя не разоблачим? От тебя же говном несёт за версту!" - "Ну я..." - "А эта кипа...бля, это же гомоарт! Ты серьёзно настолько туп?" - "Да я это, шутканул! Точно!" - "Ну ты ведь понимаешь, что обосрался? Фу блядь, даже отсюда несёт." - "Ну я это свой, честно." - "А то." И в эту же секунду голова незадачливого шпиона украсилась торчащим из неё ножом. Было бы глупо оставлять шпиона разгуливать по штабу. - "Так, обшарь его документы. Ничего ценного?" - "Нет, ничего. Картинки с неграми, шепардами. Гомоарт." - "Они реально ебанутые." - "Интересно, они реально думали что маскировка пройдёт? Может это всё с подвохом?" - "Кто знает. Я бы насторожился. Кстати, разбей к хуям этот маячок." - "Маячок?" - "Ну вот." - командир с этими показывает "коллеге" прослушивающее устройство, взятое со спины стволоблядка. - "Хорошо. Сейчас, с ботинка." ХРУСТЬ! Сцена показывает штаб стволоблядей. - "ПШШШШШТ...СВЯЗЬ ПОТЕРЯНА..." - "Они разгадали маскировку? Как?" - "Я же говорил, что надо было для начала изъять у него арты с Шепардом!" - "Но это...святое..." - "Да это шпион, блядь! Вексиларий!" - "Ну не могли арты с шепардом спалить его. Видать, у них настоящие гении контршпионажа." - "Да...да иди ты нахуй!" - "ПРИЁМ! СТВОЛОБЛЯДИ УЖЕ ПРОЛЕЗАЮТ ЧЕРЕЗ ОБЛОМКИ!" - "Уже? Ну сейчас они не застанут нас врасплох. Что с составом бойцов?" - "Огромные...жирные...дети! Языкастые твари! Рослые "говноплюи!" И...два огромных...жирных...мускулистых...я не знаю как это назвать. И какие-то в плащах, с ножами." - "Так, а что с обычными войсками?" - "Карабины, берданки, однозарядные ружья. У них с оружием, похоже, проблемы." - "Броня?" - "Как обычно, броня без шлемов." - "Так, они входят в зону снайперов. Сейчас отдам команду. Отбой. Возвращайтесь в штаб." - "Но..." - "Отбой." - "А вообще, чего я должен идти? Тут информации ещё собирать и собирать. Наши командиры - пиздец, абсолютно ничего не понимают в командовании. Отбой, гурьбой." - "Мы ещё не вырубили связь." - "Ой, бля..." - "Нет-нет, продолжайте. Достаточно правдивое замечание. Продолжайте работу и вообще..." Связь прервана. - "Так, отряд снайперов! С вами говорит ваш командир! Нацельтесь на жирных подростков, потом на танков! Отстреливайте самых крепких!" - "Командир, тут вертолёт летает и..." - "ЧТО ЗА?! Мы не отправляли вертолёты! Что он делает?" - "Он...наш. Наш вертолёт! И кажется, они что-то сбрасывают. Это...это же мешки! С сахаром!" - "Так...кто дал? Кто разрешил!" Вертолёт с сахаром кружил вокруг поля боя. Первый мешок полетел с самолёта и...взорвался, будто в мешке была заранее заложена взрывчатка. Дождь из раскалённого сахара оросил головы самых нетерпеливых стволоблядей, рванувшихся в бой. - "ОНИ АТАКУЮТ! ЛОЖИСЬ!" - скомандовал командир стволоблядей и прыгнул на живот, прикрывая руками голову. Его примеру последовали остальные "разумные" стволобляди. Все "мутанты", кажется, не соблюдали никаких приказов. Их вина. Второй мешок с сахаром взорвался и опять оросил стволоблядей раскалённым "песком" - липким, прожигающим кожу. На этот раз обошлось без слепоты - однако некоторые стволобляди, кажется, впали в хаос и начали рвать волосы на голове, надеясь унять боль. А вот с мутантами дело другое. Если Подростку сахар что слону дробина, то Танку, казалось бы непробиваемому, это оказалось серьёзное испытание, которое он не выдержал. Впав в настоящее безумие, он начал раскидывать всех рядом - стволоблядей, говноплюев. Естественно, его усмирили - но отряд недосчитался пяти стволоблядей, ещё четверо уползли со сломанными рёбрами обратно, а говноплюй умер, не успев даже выплюнуть всё то говно, что он накапливал в желудке. Страшная смерть от изжоги. - "Командир, у них ещё десятки мешков! Покидаем зону?" - "БЕЖИМ!" - командир уже не разбирал, куда бежит, он просто выбегал из сахарной зоны. - "Ольга Дмитриевна, преследовать?" - "Погоняем их вплоть до границы! Сбрасывай жидкий сахар!" Пионеры не заставили себя долго ждать. На этот раз настоящий, жидкий дождь обрушился на головы великого отряда стволоблядей, забрав на тот свет одного. Бедняга, скончался от болевого шока. - "Так, Ольга Дмитриевна - дальше ПВО. Назад?" - "Да, назад." - "Доставать флаг?" - "Доставай. Грех не посмеяться над противником." - "Командир, обстрел сахаром прекратился! На вертолёте...что-то развёртывают! Флаг, кажется..." - "Так, там что-то написано..." На флаге было красной краской написано: САХАРНАЯ ДИВИЗИЯ СТРАПОН СТВОЛОБЛЯДИ РЕШАЕТ МИР - "Командир, они над нами..." - "ПРЕСЛЕДОВАТЬ ИХ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! ПАЛИТЕ ПО НИМ! СУКИ! УБИТЬ!" - "Но они в воздухе..." - "ВЫПОЛНЯТЬ!!!" - "шёпотом Кто поставил эту истеричку командовать?" - "Я ВСЁ СЛЫШАЛ!" - "И?" - стволоблядок вытянулся в полный рост перед командиром. - "Ну...три дня...ареста...день...полдня...амнистия...о чём это я, давайте, преследуйте вертолёт..." - "Долбоёб..." - "Ольга Дмитриевна, они нас преследуют!" - "Сбрасывай мины-мешки, чего смотреть." С вертолёта полетело несколько мешков. Они не взрывались - они просто падали на землю. Стволобляди не рисковали подходить к ним. Наконец, один не особо умный подошёл к мешку и начал задирать остальных из своего отряда. - "Ссыкуны! Это же мешок сахара!" - "Да...да он прав. Давайте, отнесём его." - "Зачем нам мешок сахара?" - "А кто знает?" - "Ну, сахар же...несём, ладно. Попьём чайку, как только перебьём этих...летних." - "Ольга Дмитриевна, бабах?" - "БАБАХ!" Мешок с сахаром взорвался в руках, забрав жизни трёх незадачливых тащунов. Остальных отбросило. - "Фух, блядь...приземлился на что-то мягкое. Это..." А это был мешок сахара. - "БАБАХ!" - мешок с сахаром взорвался, забрав ещё пару стволоблядей на небо. Третий мешок, к сожалению, пролетел вникуда. - "Ольга Дмитриевна, что с вами?" - "Целый...мешок...сахара..." - "Он погиб за правое дело." - "Улетаем?" - "Улетаем, тут больше делать нечего." - "А у меня есть идея, правда вы наверное посчитаете её глупой." - "Что за идея?" - "Заложить мины-мешки. Радиус взрыва большой, а замаскировать под камень делов то." - "Не успеем же." - "Если спустимся на парашюте на землю, успеем. Другое дело что придётся повременить с возвращением на базу. Ольга Дмитриевна, как предложение?" Ольга Дмитриевна уже не слышала этого. Она была немного дальше от самолёта, чем они - грациозно маневрируя на парашюте, как может маневрировать человек с двумя мешками сахара в руках, она спускалась на землю. За ней последовали остальные пионеры, за исключением водителя, который остался маневрировать в воздухе, ожидая когда все вернутся обратно. А в это время... - "Tolyan, are you sure about this?" - "Yeah." - "No, i don`t aganist this, but we...kill peoples." - "People? Dude, this is stvoloblyadi, not people." - "What`s the difference?" - "People can do things, stvoloblyadi can only do shit and annoy others." - "Мы точно должны их убивать?" - "Нет. Тогда они убьют нас. Пробьют голову. Или заставят все части проходить. В говне. Хочешь быть стволоблядью?" - "Ни за что. Арматуру принёс?" - "Это ты должен был арматуру принести." - "Ну я принёс." - "И я принёс." - "Пятюню!" - "Так, а остальные что?" - "Молоток, нож, арматура..." - "А смотрите что я намутил..." - с этими словами хиккан достал из кармана пистолет. - "Oh god." - даже Толян удивился. Да, даже этого человека можно было чем-то удивить." - "Ну что, когда вылетаем?" - "Вечером. Моя стихия - не день." - "Сейчас сколько?" - "Сейчас семь вечера. Будем под ночь выезжать." А в это время... - "Модераторы, выходим! Готовность 3, 2, 1!" - "Команды не было!" - "Берите молоты! Сегодня мы будем раздавать баны!" - "БАН! БАН! БААААН!" - "А как же очистители..." - "Нахуй их! Банить! Крутилка!" - "Контейнеры пустые есть?" - "Да, конечно. Опять думаешь дерьмо ПОДРОСТКА собирать?" - "А что нет то? Это тогда нас спасло." - "Чёрный модератор явится?" - "Явится - забаню нахуй. Вечность будет прокси искать." - "ВИЖУ СТВОЛОБЛЯДЬ! ЭТО ЖЕ ФОРСЕР!" - "БЕЙ ПО ЯЗЫКУ!" - "ОТБИЛ ЯЗЫК! ЧТО, ФОРСЕР, ЯЗЫК ВАВА?" - "пргхл...пргхл..." - "Вылавливайте всех стволоблядей в округе! Нельзя чтобы они застали нас врасплох!" - "Это блядский праздник." А в это время... - "Вы уверены?" - "Готовь гитару, парень. У нас будут великие дела. Усилитель принёс?" - "Принести то принёс, но мы точно знаем что делаем?" - "А то. Водочки, пожалуйста." - "Как там наши братья?" - "Ленофаги то? Ножи точат. Микуфаги все тут, за исключением парочки - у Сидоджи крутятся." - "Славяфаги?" - "А они по лесам партизанят. По болотам." - "А эти, что красноволосую девочку чтят?" - "Ульянофаги штоль? Так это, их с утра не видел. Что-то делают." - "Конфеты воруют небось." - "Воруют то воруют, но вряд ли конфеты. Они ведь и пули своровать могут." - "Ох уж эти." Сцена вновь показывает Ольгу Дмитриевну и пионеров, устанавливающих сахарные мины. Ольга Дмитриевна пошла, что глупо с её стороны, в одиночку, пионеры же делали это в относительной близости друг к другу. Внезапно, тишину пустоши прорезал какой-то звук. Звук лязгающего металла. - "ПАРНИ, БЕЖИМ!!!" Все пионеры, установившие мешки, быстро побежали к вертолёту. Когда все пионеры оказались в кабине, вертолёт взлетел. - "Вы слышали? Это же Поехавшие! Мы никого не забыли?" - "Так. Пионеры вроде все здесь, только..." - "ОЛЬГА ДМИТРИЕВНА!!!" Сцена показывает Ольгу Дмитриевну, устанавливающую мешок с сахаром. - "Ну вот...мешки таскать...никогда больше на моей спине не будет даже половины мешка." Сзади неумолимо приближался Поехавший. Рывками он приближался к Ольге Дмитриевне и... Промахнулся. Поехавший пролетел над ОД, ударившись головой об дерево. Ольга Дмитриевна, будучи пусть не самым острым гвоздём в коробке, мигом поняла происходящую ситуацию и бросилась бежать до штаба. Поехавших стало несколько. Три Поехавших прыжками пытались догнать Ольгу Дмитриевну, но промахивались - даже на пустоши. Штаб приближался. Сил у Ольги Дмитриевны почти не оставалось. Поехавшие же готовили свой финальный рывок и как только они "взлетели..." - "VSKRITIE!" - раздался оглушительный крик. Ленофаги, до этого казавшиеся тихими, рванулись быстрее Поехавших и повалили их на землю, начав натурально забивать ножами Поехавших. Поехавшие, будучи пусть и бешеными дерьмомутанами, почувствовали страх от этих безумных людей. Снайпера, всё это время пытавшиеся взять на мушку Поехавших, но сбивавшиеся с цели, опешили от такого расклада. - "Получается, наши Ленофаги - это как их поехавшие?" - "Ебанулся, чтоли?" - с усмешкой один снайпер сказал другому. - "Наши Ленофаги - они умеют творить. Умеют писать, они разумны. А поехавшие - это просто долбоёбы. Feel the difference, парень." - "Так, Поехавшие мертвы?" - "Да. От кровотечения." - "Что делают Ленофаги?" - "Кажется, доводят Ольгу Дмитриевну до штаба. Проверяй всё рядом с ними." - "Как?" - "Просто проверяй, не приблиаются ли стволобляди. Если что - сразу стреляй." - "Хорошо." "ПРИЁМ! ПРИЁМ! КАПИТАН РАЗВЕДКИ НА СВЯЗИ!!! ТРЕВОГА!!!" - "Что за, вы не в штабе?" - "МОЛЧАТЬ! Стволобляди...готовят массовый штурм! Огромная ракетная батарея...снаряды...НАС СМЕТУТ!" - "Чёрт...что делать, как делать?!" - "Мне оставаться на связи?" - "Отбой! Прдолжайте следить!" - "Чёрт...что может мгновенно отбросить кучу ракет?" - "Какая-то звуковая волна...огромная..." - "Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я?" - "ПОЗОВИТЕ СЮДА СИДОДЖУ!!!" Сидоджа не заставил себя ждать. - "Сидоджа, сегодня твой час. Ты должен выйти и крикнуть настолько громко, чтобы отбросить огромную кучу ракет. Мы подключим целую кучу усилителей." - "Кто в этом разбирается?" - "Нам придётся просить...гражданских. Ты уверен?" - "Уверен. Под другому никак." - "Извините-с, что я-с, прерываю-с вас, но вы уверены что я смогу отбросить ракеты?" - "Естественно." - "Ну-с, я готов-с." - "РАКЕТЫ ПРИБЛИЖАЮТСЯ! ПОДКЛЮЧАЙТЕ УСИЛИТЕЛИ! У НАС ДВЕ МИНУТЫ!" Усилители были наспех подключены. Сидоджа нервничал, тёрся, разрабатывал глотку. Он ждал момента. Ракеты появились на горизонте. Они летели со скоростью копья, брошеннного легионером, пронзающим бутон. - "Сидоджа, пли!" - "Так...раз...два...FUS RO DAH!!!" Оглушительная волна звука...она была просто уничтожающей. Потрескалась штукатурка, появились трещины на земле. Стволобляди вблизи оглохли. Ракеты же...отлетели. Не просто упали - они отлетели обратно, как и снаряды. - "Командир, что-то летит сюда. Это...ракеты!" - "Ракеты? Откуда у них ракеты! Это...наши РАКЕТЫ! БЛЯДЬ!" - "БЕЖИМ!!!" Естественно, мало кто успел отбежать. Командир выжил, выжили приближенные. Остальные были не уничтожены - они были аннигилированы, превращены в атомы демоническим взрывом. - "Сидоджа...Great. Fucking...great." - "Господа...воды..." - "Да, конечно." Все были поражены. Стволобляди, снайпера, солдаты. Это казалось невозможным - человек одной глоткой отбросил кучу ракет, бомб, снарядов. Это казалось чем-то за гранью понимания. Но как водится, нет худа без добра - и нет добра без худа. Танк. Танк, затаившийся неизвестно где, прыжками добирался до форта - вернее, до балкона с Сидоджей. Звуковая волна не оглушила его - в этот момент он был вне досягаемости звуков. Он бежал, бежал, прыжками передвигался к балкону. Огромный прыжок до балкона и... Гитарный риф прервал этот эпический прыжок. Алисофаги провернули гениальную волну - гитарная волна буквально уничтожила все планы Танка, заставив его упасть на землю. Но, он не умер, напротив - он был взбешён. Ну, не умер - это ненадолго. Удар гитары по шее окончательно прервал жизнь мускулистого толстячка. Сидоджи же направился в свою комнату. Его горло пережило настоящий штурм и без достаточной дозы бальзамов оно бы дало трещину. А у Алисофагов, кажется, был свой план. Вооружённые усилителями за спиной, они издали оглушительный гитарный риф. - "ТАК!" - Алисофаги начали исполнять мелодию "Взвейтесь кострами" в странной обработке. - "СОЛДАТЫ, ЗА НАМИ! НАША МУЗЫКА ПОВЕДЁТ НАС!" Солдаты воодушевились - мелодия воодушевляла на подвиги. Стволобляди же не оценили музыкальных вкусов - некоторые впали в панику, некоторые оступились - но в общем, дух стволоблядей заметно упал. - "Как-то...ну...может не стоит штурмовать?" - "МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ИХ! НАПРАВЬТЕ ОТРЯД ЧЕРЕЗ ЛЕСА!" - "Мы направляли отряды в леса. Их уничтожали." - "Кто?" - "Какие-то летофаги. Славяне." - "Ёбаный в рот." Солдаты же уверенно шли под "Взвейтесь кострами", отстреливая одиночек-стволоблядей. Отряд был близко, но никто не боялся - да и зачем, это же всего лишь стволобляди. Наконец, случилась стычка - основные силы стволоблядей и их командир-истеричка. - "СТРЕЛЯЕМ!!!" - "Стреляем, стреляем...они укрываются...КАКАЯ ГРОМКАЯ МУЗЫКА! Чёрт...патроны! Где патроны?!" Патроны кто-то украл. Это были...Уляьнофаги. - "Ну что, КОНФЕТЫ ВОРУЕМ? Вот вам конфеты!" - Ульянофаги воровали патроны, петляли от пуль и доставляли их своим. Их пытались отстреливать, но ничего не выходило - казалось бы, он тут, а уже там. Казалось бы, преимущество на стороне солдат - но однако количество стволоблядей не убывало. Их отстреливали, убивали, уничтожали снайперами - но их не становилось меньше. - "Как так? Откуда они берутся? Откуда!" - "Чёрт...Чёрт...что-то уже не так воодушевлённо." - "Мы их в ад сотнями отправляем, а они не исчезают!" Сзади, со стороны стволоблядей что-то приближалось. Это, однако, никто не замечал - даже по свету фар. Это была волга. Волга, протаранив пару стволоблядей, остановилась. Из неё вышло 4 человека - Толян и 3 других хиккана в масках Толяна. Они не стали церемониться - удар в голову туда, удар в голову сюда - пробитый череп, выстрел в голову. Стволобляди резко начали исчезать. Остался один командир. Командир Истеричкин. С ним тоже не стали церемониться - удар в голову. Однако, он и не думал умирать. - "ПРИДУРКИ! ВЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ПОНИМАЛИ ЧТО Я ДЕЛАЛ! ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ...ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ТАКИХ ЛЮДЕЙ НА БОРДЕ КАК Я...И С БОРДОЙ БЫЛО БЫ ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ! Я ОЧИЩАЛ ДОСКУ...ОТ ВСЯКОГО ДЕРЬМА! Я БЫ...ДЕЛАЛ...ЭТО ВСЁ...СНОВА!" Солдат направил дуло на командира, но тут же передумал. - "Не надо...он уже умер." - "Я просто хочу убедиться, что с ним всё кончено. Вот и всё." - "Всё окей, парень. Не нужно в него стрелять. Он просто погиб от удара чего-то в голову. Кто-то видел, кто его бил по голове?" - "Нет." - "Ну...я просто рад, что всё это кончено." Солдаты побрели обратно, вместе с Алисофагами. На месте остались стоять лишь Толян с хикканами. Хикканы молчали. Толян посмотрел в глаза уже трупу бывшего командира стволоблядей, пнул его и произнёс фразу. - "Прощайте...командир. Пойдёмте, хикканы." - "Хм...а мне вот кажется, что ничего не кончено." - "Ты к чему?" - "Ну смотри. Чёрный модератор. Стволобляди. Командир, которого так просто убить было. Очень много стволоблядей было убито...и они же приходили?" - "На что ты намекаешь?" - "Ну, надо сходить на их базу. Охраны там уже не так много должно быть. Возможно, там мы найдём ответы." - "Ну, не этим составом. Нас там перекосят, наверное. Нам нужны кто-то, кто хорошо умеет делать всё это." - "Кто?" - "Увидишь." Ночь. Никто не спит. Все в полном напряжении от происходящего. Толян припарковал свою Волгу и пошёл по лагерю. - "Ольга Дмитриевна!" - "А, кто это?" - "За мной. Потом всё узнаете." - "Ладно-ладно..." - "CJ?!" - "Hey, what?" - "Come to me! We should find answers!" - "Okay-okay!" - "А это тут?" - "мелкобуквенный вокару-хейтер :3" - "За нами пойдёшь?" - "а то. только с этим пидором рядом я сидеть не буду." - "Модератор ВГ?" - "Собственной персоной." - "За нами. Мы должны закончить начатое." - "Пошёл." - "Так, кто тут у нас? Хикканы, Ольга Дмитриевна, Сидоджи и его хейтер, модератор ВГ. Отличная компания." - "А мы вообще куда?" - "На базу стволоблядей. Грузи мешки с сахаром, вожатая, мы поехали искать ответы." - "А я тут зачем? Мне модерировать надо." - "Ты лучше всех эту местность знаешь." - "Ну...ладно." Следующие 30 минут Толик на своей волге вёз всю эту "банду" до базы стволоблядей по указаниям модератора. Изначально дорога была спокойной, но... - "ТОЛЯН, MOTHERFUCKER, У НАС НА ХВОСТЕ СТВОЛОБЛЯДИ!" Стволобляди на мотоциклах преследовали волгу, кидали коктейли Молотова. В округе резко появилось множество стволоблядей - кто-то с оружием, кто-то с арматурой, они преследовали волгу. - "ОТСТРЕЛИВАЕМСЯ!" Ольга Дмитриевна полезла на крышу автомобиля, чтобы рассыпать сахар - но её чуть не сбили пулями, что вынудило её залезть в кабину. Дело пахло керосином. - "НАДЕЮСЬ ВЫ ВЗЯЛИ ОРУЖИЕ, DOGS?" - "А то. Целый арсенал." - "Толян, нам придётся выбить стёкла из твоей волги." - "С вас деньги." - "Ладно..." Ударом руки Сидоджи выбил стёкла из волги. Отстреливались они виртуозно - из пистолетов-пулемётов, дробовиков. Мотоциклы взрывались, падали, теряли управление. Наконец с преследованием было покончено. Главная база стволоблядей. Охраны нет. Почему-то никого на базе не было. - "Давайте сразу в главный корпус?" - начал Сидоджи и...был оглушён ударом по голове сзади. Кто-то из генералов стволоблядей - с дубинкой, заплывший жиром и карабином взял на мушку остальных членов банды. - "А теперь, мудаки, готовьтесь умир...ааа блядь!" - прокричал жирный генерал от удара по голове бейсбольной битой. Вокару-хейтер, задержавшийся в машине по непонятным причинам, отреагировал достаточно быстро. - "Но ты же...ненавидишь Сидоджу...нахуя? Мы дали бы тебе всё..." - "сидоджа - мой личный враг, блядь, я его вытравливать нахуй буду! он мой враг! хуй отдам! хуй своруешь!" - с этими словами вокару-хейтер забивал битой незадачливого генерала. - "Пхххххт..." - с этим звуком Генерал отправился к праотцам. На базе ничего особенного не было. Видать, все ответы были в главном штабе, куда и направилась вся банда. И тут, словно из тени, вылезает Чёрный Модератор. - "Ну..." - и дальше Модератор ничего не успевает сказать, умирая под ударом молота модератора ВГ. - "Эээ..." - "Да вы знаете, сколько нашему отряду он крови попортил!" - "Не станем возникать." Дальнейший путь не нёс никаких сюрпризов. Наконец, главный штаб. В штабе казалось бы, ничего особенного не было. Банда уже собралась уходить, как вдруг включились компьютеры. Пошла загрузка. - "НУ...ВЫ ДОШЛИ ДО НАШЕЙ БАЗЫ. ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ. ДУМАЛИ ЧТО УНИЧТОЖИЛИ ВСЕХ СТВОЛОБОГОВ?" - "Ну да." - "НАС НЕВОЗМОЖНО УНИЧТОЖИТЬ. ВЫ НЕ ЗНАЛИ, КТО - ГЛАВНЫЙ СТВОЛОБОГ?" - "Ну и кто же?" - "СМОТРИТЕ. СЮДА.". Компьютер загрузил на свои дисплеи изображение ВГ. Простых анонов. Солдат. Летних. - "ВЫ НЕ ДУМАЛИ? СТВОЛОБОГ - ЭТО ВЫ." - "Чушь какая-то." - "Да ясно всё! Главный стволобог - это экран! Ломайте его нахуй!" - "КАК ГЛУПО..." Молот врезался в дисплей. Здание начало трястись. - "ВЫ...ВЫ УНИЧТОЖИЛИ...ВЫ УНИЧТОЖИЛИ СТВОЛОБОГА! Я НЕ ДАМ ВАМ УЙТИ...СЕЙЧАС...СЮДА...ПРИДУТ ВСЕ СТВОЛЫ...ВЫ ПРОСТО...БУДЕТЕ...УНИЧТОЖЕНЫ...МЫ УМРЁМ ВМЕСТЕ!" Здание начало обрушаться. Банда поспешно выбежала - и здание развалилось за их спиной. - "У нас, кажется, проблемы..." Перед ними стояли стволобляди. Не просто стояли - их была орда. Гораздо больше того отряда. Абсолютно все стволобляди. И начался великий бой. Забивания молотом, пули, сахар, звуковые волны - счёт убитых стволоблядей шёл на сотни, но их количество не уменьшалось. - "Держимся до конца!" Звуки боя прорезал шум лопастей и жуткие крики, похожие на стенания безумца. - "ОТРЯД "ДРАЙВ" В ПОЛНОМ...КХМ...РЁБРА БОЛЯТ." - ">рёбра балят(((мааам я не сосал это сосиска(((мам!!!!" - "Кажется, к нам пришла подмога." Аутисты. Поехавшие. Бабах прямо с вертолёта закидывал стволоблядей гранатами, забирая по 20 штук за раз. Отряд Драйв вёл стрельбу с вертолёта, следуя примеру Бабаха. Стволобляди начали понемногу "исчезать", но этого было слишком мало. За спинами стволоблядей кто-то шумел. Какие-то странные существа со странными руками, ногами, лицами... - "Да это же наши, беженцы!" - "ПОДМОГА!!!" Инвалиды, несмотря на слепоту, отсутствие конечностей или другие проблемы, отстреливались далеко лучше рядовой стволобляди. Бабах, Драйв, Катавафаги - всё это было словно единый организм, направленный на уничтожение стволоблядей. Стволобляди начали угасать. Армия "Главного стволобога", несмотря на пафос, была стёрта. - "Ну...мы все сильно поранены. Нас неплохо потрепали. Как добираться то будем?" - "На вертолётах. Сейчас, запрошу помощь." - "Нас за самоволку..." - "Нет. Мы уничтожили стволоблядей. Окончательно. Теперь они только в ФАГ. Больше нигде." - "Ну тогда можно и отдохнуть." Вскоре вертолёты забрали всех назад, в штаб. Помощь была оказана прямо в самолёте - ночью прибыл один из квалифицированных докторов, до этого помогавший в отдалённых углах - Коллайдер-сама, можно просто Виолетта. эпилог - "Ну чтож, парни. Прощаемся?" Пришло время прощаться. Модераторам нужно было возвращаться, Драйв ждали у себя дома, Бабах давно считался потерянным в МОБЕ, да и Катавафаги тоже своим исчезновением вызвали удивление в /vn/. - "Ну, модераторы? Как насчёт всего этого?" - "Ну, отряды по очищению земли от всего этого говна будут скоро высланы. А что насчёт выселения...мы постараемся затянуть это дело. Ну, отодвигать там. Скажем что ждать осталось не долго, хе-хе." - "Отлично. Эй, Драйв! Катава! Навещайте нас!" - "Обязательно. Было весело." Все разъезжались. Толян после всех этих событий стал обычным Толиком - никому не нужным. "Творческий народ" стал вновь творческим. Жизнь понемногу входила в спокойное русло. КОНЕЦ. Категория:Фанфики Категория:Проза